No More
by Lady Iboshi
Summary: Sasuke has cheated on Sakura...again. but this time she leaves him. But what will happen when one night while on a mission...some thing precous is stolen? "Sakura!" "you left me"
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one! First thing's first. This is not my original story. The original author of this story decided not to finish it so I took it. The author knows this so I am rewriting her plot. Of course I will add my own ideas to this story but the core and plot belong to -**Gothic-Porcelain-. ** Well, shall we begin?

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or Naruto.

****

No more.

She had tried to ignore him. Hope he was just going through a phase. Maybe it would get better.

A girl can dream can't she?

He had told her he loved her. That he always would. She had believed him. He had told her he would stop. She had believed that too. Now…look at them.

All the promises he had made to her…they happy life, a happy home, a loving husband…all of it…fraud.

He broke every promise he made with no remorse. No caring.

He had claimed he would never hurt her again, never leave her again.

What pretty words. What pretty, empty, meaningless words.

Sakura tried to be a goof wife. She thought she did s fairly decent job. But still…the pain did not end. He would go behind her back. She would over look it, hoping to save her excuse of a marriage. He constantly was slinking around with other girls, yet he still expected her unwavering love. So she gave it to him.

Sakura really thought she was good. She would let Sasuke have his way with her whenever he wanted. It didn't matter if she had had a terrible day. It didn't matter if she had just gotten back from a mission. It didn't matter if she was have conscious. Nothing seemed to matter to him. Well…it mattered to her.

Sakura had just gotten back from a grueling S class mission. As she dragged her heeled feet to the Uchiha compound, her blood soaked Anbu armor weighing her down, she could only think of crawling into their feather bed…and sleeping. Her mind and body were almost numb but she managed to slide open the door and fall onto their couch.

Sakura had never been found of the house. It was plain, simple. Dreary. The walls were a bleak grey, like a prison. The ceiling was black, like inevitable rain. The floors didn't have a scrap of carpet or rug, it was barren, like a dessert. No…deserts are warm. This place held no warmth. There was hardly any furniture. If one did happen to stumble across any it would be black, or grey. Sakura had tried to freshen up. She had picked flowers and brought them in one day. She remembered it vividly, as if it were saved in a special part of her mind. She had placed her flowers in a white face. They were the only splash of color in the house…besides her. She hoped her husband would notice and smile. When he walked in though, all he had said was "I hate the smell of flowers".

Sakura chuckled humorlessly as she unlaced her thigh length boots. She unbuckled her chest armor and skirt then neatly folded them. Perfectly. It had to be perfect. As she stood in her rain soaked red zip up shirt and black shorts she heard moaning.

_Oh no._

Each step up the stairs was a knife in her back, a piece of her already damaged heart, torn. As she neared the bedroom, her bed room, _their _bedroom, she prayed she would be noticed. Sensed. But of course she had no such luck. The moans and creaks of abused wood grew louder as she grew nearer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her toes touched the door.

Sakura took a deep breath and let her fingertips brush against the door. It was wood…oak. The strongest of all wood. As she let her forehead rest against it she felt almost secure. The wood would not bend, it wouldn't betray her. Yet it could still splinter and break. Sakura knew it would be best if she went back down stairs and pretended this didn't happen, but she couldn't. The lies, the deception, they had to be stopped. Sakura closed her eyes and snatched at the handle, and opened the door.

She had suspected what she found…sort of…but it didn't stop the hurt.

Inside she found her best friend Ino and her husband Sasuke grinding against each other, moaning in pleasure. They didn't notice her, so she stood there, stunned, having to watch the scene unfold. Sasuke had Ino on her back and he was on top of her, pounding into her as if his life depended on it. When Sakura finally got her voice, she could only utter one word.

"Sasuke…"

Both of them turned to her in horror at being caught. Sakura couldn't tear her eyes off of Sasuke's naked from, even paler in the grey room. They both quickly jumped up and hurried to put back on their discarded clothes. Sakura had been gone almost two weeks. What had happened? Sakura found her voice and decided to ask questions, but she could only make small words.

"How long…?" she asked softly.

They both looked at her with a mixture of shame and guilt.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

"**How long?"** she asked more forcefully.

Sasuke looked down, defeated.

"All week" he said stiffly, avoiding her eyes.

"All week…" Sakura repeated softly.

She closed her eyes and smiled. The smile held no warmth though. She was smiling at the shear irony of the situation. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"Over…" she whispered.

She could feel both of them looking at her, so she new they heard her.

"Sakura, please-"Sasuke said, advancing toward her in only a pair of sweat pants. They were grey of course.

"I'll have the divorce papers on the counter tomorrow. I'll be gone when you get up, so please just turn them in" she said, turning away from them. The smell of sex was choking her.

"Won't you at least sleep up here? We can work this out!" Sasuke said.

"I refuse to sleep in a bed where my husband and friend defiled it in my absence" Sakura hissed coldly.

That seemed to shut them both up. Sakura gave a small sigh of defeat, surrendering to the cruelty of the universe, and she returned down stairs.

**Sasuke **had not meant for this to happen. He felt the stabbing of guilt in his chest as he watched his blossom haired wife retreat down stairs. He attempted to find a bright side in the situation. As Ino left he grabbed her ass and gave it a small squeeze. She looked at him like she couldn't believe he wasn't devastated. Maybe he was. What did she know? Sasuke sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

What he couldn't believe was that Sakura, weak as she was, hadn't shed a single tear. She had not cried for herself. Had he killed her that much? Sasuke sat back on the bed and closed his eyes. She would be there in the morning, making him his black coffee. He laughed slightly at the thought of it. She was always adding sugar, milks, and creams to hers to make it flavorful and sweet. Why not just take it as it is? Just take the bitter brew and enjoy the taste of its harshness. He never understood it.

When Sasuke awoke he rolled over, expecting to be able to pull Sakura's lithe form to him, but he grabbed nothing but cold air. Sasuke sat up, slightly alarmed. She must just be down stairs, like she always was. She had to be. It had to be perfect. Sasuke didn't rush and he took his shower, brushed his teeth and then meandered down the stairs.

He mentally joked to himself that if Sakura ever really did leave, he wouldn't have to hide is intimacy with Ino…yet that pang of guilt was still there. When he went into the kitchen he found papers on the counter. He ominously picked them up and his grip tightened around the papers. They were clearly divorce papers…and Sakura had already signed.

Sasuke had to pull up a chair and sit down. It had finally dawned on him.

She had truly left him.

**Yes, this is a bit darker than what I usually write but I like it. Please review me! And remember, -Gothic-Porcelain- came up with this wonderful plot. I simply adopted it and made it mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Just…wow. You guys are…amazing. I was smothered by reviews. I was…elated. You reviewers are just the best. I promise I will try to update weekly. I might even get two or three chapters a week if you keep reviewing like you did. Let me just say, I love you all. Thank you all so much for your favoriting, alerting, and most of all, reviewing. You guys are the best. Well, on with the story.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the core plot.

Please remember that **–Gothic-Porcelain- **came up with this wonderful plot.

.

.

.

.

**No More**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Prov.

Two months. It has been two months since Sakura had left me. I never thought she could really do it. I always thought of myself as an emotionless being, only having carnal urges, but now, I have never felt…this much…well, feeling. I'm sad that Sakura had to be put through the mess, ashamed because of what I did, pissed that whenever I go out I get death glares, irritated because now I'm stuck with Ino, and most of all…lonely.

As I lay in my foreign feeling bed I thought of how different Ino was. How much worse…she was. Her body was bony from her supposed "figure". Ino was always starving herself and she thought it was cute. It made me sick. Her skin was rough and cold compared to Sakura's creamy, soft…luxurious…wonderful…perfect skin. I recalled the wonderful feeling of being able to pull Sakura's warm soft body to mine…Ino was also a terrible cook. She definantly couldn't hold a candle to Sakura. Damn, even if she had a high powered search light Sakura would out shine her. When ever we have sex or, "Make Love" as Ino puts it, I always close my eyes and think of Sakura. And between you and me, Ino has no friction. It's like throwing a hot dog down a freaking hallway. I don't know why I keep coming back for more though…

Whenever I go out, followed by Ino of course, and I see Sakura it always drives a stake in my heart. Why? Because she looks so damn…happy. Happy. Of all of the emotions she could have been feeling she felt happy? Then again, I can't blame her for all the shit I put her through. Damn, did I just say that? I'm losing my self…

Okay…I think I'm going to go for a walk, maybe I can escape the bi-, I mean…Ino. Okay, just quietly slip out the door, and-!"

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

So damn loud! What is wrong with you?

"For a walk…alo-"

"Well I'll come with you, baby!"

Yes. Please grace me with your oh so wanted presence. I love the sound of your voice. Noticing any sarcasm?

As we walked down the streets Ino ran her mouth as usual and I tuned her out…as usual. All she ever talks about is her self. Her beauty, her smell, her skin, what she ate, or lack of, God, some one take me out. As we continued walking a masked Anbu appeared in front of us. He told us we were wanted in the Hokage's tower immediately.

"Oh, Sasuke, what do you think she wants?" Ino squealed.

Did you swallow a squeaky toy? What is wrong with your voice?

"What do you think? Why do we usually go there?"

I feel like I'm talking to a two year old here.

"Well maybe she wants to talk to me! I have been improving a lot! "

I could only stare at her.

{Ino} Ohmagod! He's so looking at me! He's probably noticing my beauty and having erotic day dreams. He is soooo obsessed with me.

{Sasuke}

You stupid bitch. Are you really that naive? God, you're batting your eyelashes, you probably thinking I'm dreaming of your "Beauty". Ugh.

We neared the tower and I took a deep breath, letting the crisp air fill my lungs and the breeze sifted through my hair. I slowly exhaled and prayed for a long challenging mission. Ino and I walked through the corridors and finally reached the Hokage's room. I pushed open the doors since little miss break a nail is to weak to do it. We entered and I almost stopped short. I almost choked on my own breath. I almost smiled. Almost. Sakura stood by the desk reading a scroll in her new ninja gear. She had on extremely short black shorts with mesh leggings and lace up black boots that were strung all the way up her thigh. Her stomach was revealed slightly under her new long sleeved black turtle neck. It was extremely thin and the sleeves were almost see through. Even though you could barely see any skin it was still sexy. It left every thing to the imagination while still showing off all of her dips and curves.

I let my eyes swerve to Ino and I took in her out fit. A bra sized purple shirt that barley covered her nipples, her skirt showed her bony butt every time she bent down, and her ridiculous stilettos made her stumble like an idiot. God, what have I done? Sakura saw us, of course, and simply turned her head the other way. No blame there. But to add insult to injury, Ino opens her mouth. Her giant, loud, irritating mouth.

"Hey forehead, trying to play ninja again? You'll just get hurt, so why don't you let the professionals take care of it?"

She did not just say that. I watched as Sakura turned and slowly walked over to us. I could feel heat going to my groin like it always did when I saw Sakura. Her hips swished with every step and her small breasts bounced through the thin fabric. Damn, I should have worn looser pants. She stopped just a few inches away from me but she was turned to Ino. I could faintly smell her cherry fragrance that used to always float around me but had recently worn away. I loved her smell of flowers. I saw a glint in her sparkling emerald eyes that let me know she was about to seriously kill Ino's pride.

"Ino, you are a nurse at the hospital, correct?" Sakura said slowly. I watched as her non glossed lips parted with each word. I then watched when Ino spoke as her blood red lips would stick because of all the added lipstick.

"Chah, Haruno. Even you should know that, god" Ino said, huffing.

Sakura smiled and looked at her sweetly. Damn it, look at me like that!

"Then even _you _should know that not only am I an Anbu, I am head medical Ninja of all of the nations, and therefore, your superior…by far. Is that professional enough for you…rookie?" Sakura said, smiling in satisfaction.

Ino turned scarlet and her jaw clenched in fury. She then opened her mouth to say something back.

This is going to be a long mission.

.

.

.

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed. I hoped this chapter lived up to your expectations and hopefully another will be out soon. One of my other stories needs a new chapter so that comes first. Please don't let that stop you from reviewing though. Chow darlins! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you all so much for taking the time to review. You guys gave me so many I decided to put my other story on hold so I could go ahead and give this story another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the core plot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to –Gothic-Porcelain- for allowing me to continue her story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No More**

{Sakura}

Two months. It has been two months since I left Sasuke ku-…Sasuke. I see him around the village but I never talk to him, or even acknowledge him at that. I feel as if I was being crushed by water pressure, but then I burst to the surface to breathe fresh air. We'll pass each other on the streets and I can feel him starring me down. I might stop to talk to him…if Ino wasn't always draped over his arm. She's like a parasite. I have started hanging with Naruto and Sai more. They're my real friends. When Naruto first found out he had wanted to kill Sasuke. Literally kill him. Sai couldn't restrain him so it had been up to me. I had had to assure him that I was over it. That I didn't care. It had worked on him, if only it had worked on me.

{Narrator}

Sakura sighed as she walked towards the hokage's tower. Her teacher had wanted her to help her go over some top secret files. The files worried her. There contents spelled doom for every one…if they couldn't handle it. As she walked up the stairs she sighed…again. She just wasn't feeling right. She had found her own apartment and even had Hinata over a few times to chat. She felt so bad for Hinata. Hinata still loved Naruto so much, but Naruto was still caught on her. He was even more optimistic now that Sakura was single. She was only twenty after all.

{Sakura}

I walked through the large doors and strode over to Tsunade. She had asked me if I wanted to take over her position as Hokage…several times. I turned her down of course. Not only did I not want to run the village, Naruto would be devastated. I couldn't help but smile when I thought of my master's reaction to my divorce. Upon hearing the news she had broken her sake bottle and stomped to the door. I managed to calm her down though. She still hated Sasuke for it…and frankly, that made me laugh. When I walked in I saw almost all of the original "Rookie 9" lined up against the walls. Great, a mission. Now I could have some fun. I hated being stuck at the hospital all of the time.

I strode across the room and scooped up a file I had been working on. I slid on the desk, letting my legs hang off the side. Before I opened the file though I looked around to make sure me divorcé was not here with his leech. Nope, coast is clear. Only then did I open the folder and start reading. After only a few minutes I heard the squeal. I sighed and decided to ignore them. I heard Sasuke and Ino enter and I did my best to pretend I hadn't noticed. Sadly, the pig couldn't take a hint, and opened her huge ass mouth. After she spat some total nonsense I walked over to her and straightened things out. I didn't even use my fists. And I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eyes, how Sasuke was starring at me. Lustful bastard. Serves him right.

As I turned around the anorexic pig opened her mouth.

"Hey, fat ass, don't get a swelled head, you still can't fight worth a shit!"

Strike. One.

I simply snorted at her and continued.

"Forehead, listen to me you flat ass bitch!"

Strike. Two.

I am not flat, I am a B cup miss implants. That time I stopped and balled my fists. I will not take this from her.

{Sasuke} Great…now Ino's going to get beaten all to hell and I have to hear her whine about it…although…Sakura does look ravishing when she's mad…

{Ino}

Heh, got her now! I'll show her, cha!

{Sakura}

Be professional, be professional, be professional. I chanted that over and over again because I didn't want to cause a scene with my master watching. That was what I tried to do. This is what happened. Ino walked up to me and said something only I could hear. Well, Sasuke might have heard it…I'm not sure, but what's important is I heard it.

"Hey, Haruno. Every night I make your ex scream while we have sex in your bed. I wear you're cheap ass lingerie and he can't get enough of me. He screams my name…and you could never satisfy him like I can. You just aren't good enough for him."

That wench can not tell me I'm not good enough!

I pulled back my fist and punched her in her perfect face. She screeched and collapsed to the ground, where I followed, ready to strike again, but some one caught my arm. I didn't stop because I couldn't break away, I stopped out of curiosity. As I easily startled a screeching Ino, Sasuke starred down at me coldly.

"Why so jealous Blossom?" he cooed icily.

I quickly wrenched my arm away and stood.

"Don't you ever call me that you-"

"Enough!"

We all turned to see Tsunade fuming at her desk.

"Can't we all act older than genin?" she roared.

We all quieted and she sat down, a little calmer. She pulled out a mission form and slapped it on her desk.

"This is an A class mission people, I need for you all to work together and be focused"

We all turned excitedly (and slightly scarred in Hinata's case) to Tsunade so we could hear the details. An A class was only a step down from S class!

"You will be tracking the murderous criminal Satoshi Misora. He has killed many people, including children and important officials. The location is some where in the rain village, which is just about a couple days journey from here" Tsunade said as her gold eyes scanned over all of us.

We all nodded and I smiled, glad to be able to travel. If only it wasn't the rain. Tsunade's eyes locked with mine and a secret message was sent. The confidential files flashed in my mind and I nodded my hair slightly.

"Oh…and who exactly will lead this mission?" Damn Sasuke, thinking he's so superior. He didn't even add the respectful suffix!

"Ahh, yes. Mr. Uchiha, always so eager" Tsunade said smiling devishlishly.

Sasuke frowned as my teacher laughed softly as she pulled out the mission form.

"Well, let us see…Sakura Haruno will lead this mission"

I was stunned. I almost stuttered as I asked my question.

"Why me?"

"Well, my dear, you are **loyal, **you are **trustworthy, **and you would **never betray** your teammates and friends…unlike some one else in the room" Tsunade said pointedly.

Every one in the room attempted to stifle their laughter, which only escalated when Ino said, "I don't get it". I even saw Neji chuckle.

I Saw Sasuke send Tsunade a death glare, then his black eyes met mine. I let my cool gave meet his and I didn't blink. He broke away first to pull Ino closer to him. I couldn't help but feel a pang of hopelessness. Was I really so horrible? Was I unsatisfying? Well…it doesn't matter…I guess…

"Okay, you set off at dawn! Now, go!" Tsunade called. I glanced over my shoulder to see a very unhappy couple, consisting of Ino and Sasuke. Bet they were pretty pissed. Hmph, serves them right. I turned to leave and I felt Naruto's hand wrap around my waist as he called "C'mon every body, lets get some ramen!" I smiled as he grinned cheekily and we left, eager for dawn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, sorry for the wait! Hmm, what could the file contain? What is it that could doom the shinobi world? I guess you'll have to find out later. Oh well. Please review me, my darlings! And also, let me know if you want Sakura to end up with Sasuke. I'm not saying I'll go with what you choose, but it would help me sculpt the story. Till next time my dears.**

**O.K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ounce again, you guys are simply the best. My reviewers/readers are amazing. I would have updated sooner but with marching band and family troubles it was hard. You see, my aunt came over and she and her girlfriend (yes she's guy) were fighting and they're splitting up and I didn't get to go to Atlanta. T.T Any ways, you guys are awesome.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please remember –gothic-porcelain- came up with this wonderful plot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No More**

We all decided to go to the ramen shop before the mission. Okay, we _all _didn't decide, Naruto begged us to go. As I sat down on the one of the small stools the breeze ruffled through my pinks locks. I absentmindedly tucked a strand behind my ear. As I took a deep breath I could taste the crisp fall air as it swelled through me. I sat down and ordered my ramen and patiently waited, weighing the days events. I was still elated that I would be captain, and on such a high ranked mission. I let my eyes sweep over my friends. I saw Naruto chugging ramen as Hinata tried to strike up a conversation, turning at least three different shades of red in the process. I saw Choji downing some chips and Shikamaru had dozed off. I chuckled softly and then my eyes, against my will, swerved to where Ino was clinging on to Sasuke's neck. As I watched Sasuke's eyes caught mine and he pulled Ino onto him, forcing his tongue into her mouth. I turned away, disgusted. As I did I came face to face with Kiba. The normally bold and brash boy was suddenly shy, his nails nervously tapping the worn wooden counter. His cheeks were slightly pink and a small smile played on his lips.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Sak, Sakura…would you…could you…"

Okay, since when did Kiba stutter? He sounds like Hinata.

My eye brows lifted and I smiled, slightly amused by the cute face he was making.

"Will you go out with me?"

**Time turns still.**

Naruto

I splurrted my ramen all over the place. Just every where man. I was happily eating my now…deceased ramen… Why? So young! Wait, they brought another bowl, okay, anyways. As I was saying, after I recovered from the death of my love I heard Kiba pop "the question". To Sakura. **My **Sakura. Damn that dog! Ohh, Ramen!

Neji

When I heard Kiba ask Sakura "the question" I looked over at Uchiha's face. It was priceless. Serves the fool right.

Sasuke

No. no, no, no, no, no. Damn you karma! I was just trying to get back at her and you throw me this! First I was molested by Ino, now this? You really are a bitch! If that dog thinks, for one second, he can date Sakura I will "fix" him. Damn it Ino, get off me! I will kill him!

Sakura

When I finally processed what Kiba had asked me I felt my cheeks flare up. I slowly turned and saw that every one in the restaurant was starring at me. Naruto had ramen dripping out of his mouth and Sasuke had the palm of his hand covering Ino's face while he gawked at us. My blush increased ten fold. I could rival Hinata even. I turned back to Kiba and he wasn't faring any better than my self. When I finally found my voice I managed to squeak out an answer.

"Yeah" I whispered, blushing furiously.

Kiba grinned, showing off his fangs. He then gently grasped my face and pulled my in for a kiss.

Sasuke

WHAT THE FU-

**Okay! Hey, just to warn you, Sakura's not going to fall I love with Kiba. A lot of you have been saying that Sasuke and Sakura should have a easy happy ending. I'm sorry but that's just not going to happen. Sasuke isn't just going to realize how wonderful Sakura is, apologize, and sweep her off her feet. Uh,uh. There will be regret involved. And Death. And mush worse, so be ready my friends. For after chapter 7 this story is going to blow you away.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please drop off a review!**

**(Should Ino end up happy?) Let me know.**

**Love O.K.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

**100 Reviews!** Holy Shit! Freakin' amazing! You guys are…beyond awesome, and I promise you, after this chapter the chapters will be long! I promise! Like 25-30 pages long! I promise. I will never disappoint you length wise again. Evah! So bear with me my darlings for one more chapter.

.

**Notice to Ino lovers:** Well…umm, you see I have gotten _a few_ reviews that say Ino should end up happy. That's all good…but then I got _a lot_ of reviews saying…oh I don't know, "Kill the bitch!", "Let her burn in hell", "She's a whore!" and many others of that nature and I feel the same, so you know what to expect.

**.**

**WARNING, EXTREMLY SHORT CHAPTER! **(Last one though!)

.

.

.

**Notice to Kiba lovers:** Don't worry ladies, Kiba will be fine

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the core plot.**

.

.

.

No More

_{Time Skip; 1 week after mission}_

{Sakura pov}

Well, you could call it…a complete fail. From the minute we left to the minute we got back Ino and I were at it. It started with my new ninja gear that was "too intimate". What the hell? Is she the queen of hypocrisy or what? So I punched her and Sasuke asked me why I was so jealous? Can you believe that? So then I real back to punch him and before I can another fist gets there first. I turn to see Kiba looming over me with his fangs extended. Then I feel his arms encircle me and I felt warm. It's been a long time since I've felt warm. Anyways, after that ridiculous incident we stopped for camp. Shikamaru was our strategist, imagine that, and he decided I should be head medical ninja. To me, and every one else, this was a no brainer. To Ino? An injustice of massive proportions. She threw a tantrum and started screaming at me. So, I felt I had to put her in her place. I back slapped her like a dog and she shut up…for about thirty seconds. So, the next thing I know I'm in my tent and it unzips so I turn around to find Sasuke in front of me. We sat there in silence and I could see the quiet plead, the lust in his eyes. Oh, I'm aware of his, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" shit. Then the next thing you know he's screwed you and moved on. Well fuck that. Let me tell you what I did.

I slowly leaned forward so he thought I was going to kiss him and when he leaned in I scooted back and giggled. I knew that was a turn on. He loves hard to get. So of course he scoots in closer and I lay down pretending to submit. He slowly crawls onto me and his bulge brushed up against me. He was probably really proud of that thing. Not for long. He run my hand over it slowly and I feel it throb. He groans and closes his eyes.

Suckah.

He grabbed his junk and pulsed chakra into my hand. His eyes snapped open but it was too late. I twisted my hand to the right. Hard. Even though the Uchiha was usually stoic I broke through it easily. He let out a cry of pain as I clenched my fist and sat up. Then I kicked him out of my tent after one last ferocious squeeze. As if heard him try to muffles his moans of pain I smiled. Yeah, I still got it.

{Sasuke}

**MY FUCKING CROTCH!**

{Naruto}

O.O Damn.

{Ino}

Damn, no sex tonight.

{Neji}

Just pretend you didn't see anything and just keep walking Neji.

{Sakura}

Okay, so after that we decided a hotel was best. I arranged it so that Kiba and I stayed in a room together and let me just say, that boy can kiss. His alpha blood gets pumpin', and baby…well, not the point. We left that morning to find our guy. We tracked him down all the way to his base and low and behold, he has skilled guards. So after expending some chakra we bust in…to find nothing but a note. The bastard had given us the slip. So after we return empty handed and gotten a severe talk from Tsunade we were dismissed. Oh, and when he thinks I'm not looking Sasuke winces when he sits down. Ahh, revenge is sweet.

But the bad thing though is that a certain group we've been tracking is making a come back. If they are then Kami help us all.

.

.

.

I'm SO SORRY! I know it was short! A billion apologies! The next one will be long I swear! So, if you want the next chapter sooner then drop off a review. They make me write, as you can see. Ah yes, and something else. Please note that the rating is M people. That means there is mature material! So if you don't have the maturity level to handle it please don't read. Not that any of you complained but a friend of mine was turned in for not stating that there was mature material. You'd think the M would be enough right? Also, this is a dark story so beware! (plays organ music)

That's all folks! Imma go work on my super long chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, you amazed me with your awesomeness. Simply…umm…what's another adjective I could use? Well just insert your own. Say, "I am _!" Cuz you are. Oh my gosh, I was watching Robot Chicken and they had an episode mainly on InuYasha! Can you believe it! Too funny. Oh, and another thing. Thank you for not making this a big deal but since I have no Beta I have a few grammar issues. T.Y.!

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the core plot.**

.

.

This story will contain mature content. This message is aimed at those who don't know what **M **means. Also, this is a dark fic, so please be expecting "bad" things to happen. This story will not be happy! I demand sacrifice! Wait, wrong line…

_**.**_

_**Please keep our wonderful authoress in mind, -Gothic-Porcelain-.**_

.

.

One more thing before we begin. Are y'all ready?

.

.

**No More**

{Sasuke}

It still hurts to pee. Still. I was afraid I was going to need an amputation. A fucking amputation! I swear…well, I don't know what I swear. And after we got our pride killed by Tsunade Ino wanted to…you know. So she just goes and grabs my junk. My poor, poor, abused junk. My screams could have rivaled Ino's. It just isn't right! God, I feel so…wimpy. But can you blame me? .? I am an Uchiha damn it! This shouldn't be happening! Every thing should be perfect…but it's not. Nothing is anymore.

I went and asked the Hokage for another mission and all I got was a death glare and a face full of, "I don't think you could handle that level of _commitment_" Yeah, she's still pissed at me. So is Naruto! Whenever I see him, or vise versa, he pulls Sakura into his lap. What is that? C'mon man! But of course, on the outside I pretend I don't care.

Pride. It's that important.

_Or is it?_

{Narrator}

Sakura slowly made her way to the training grounds, eager to throw a few punches. Dark purple crescents framed her sparkling eyes as she slowly made a small whirlwind of dust as she walked. Sasuke's screams had kept her up all night. His compound was across from her apartment so she could hear everything. If Ino was that damn satisfying then so be it. She didn't care…that much. Sakura growled and started fast walking. Her angry stomping came to a halt when a small girl running across the road fell in front of her. She could only be six or seven and Sakura could see the inevitable tears. Sakura felt a tug on a heart string she hadn't felt in years. She had always had a soft spot for children. As she was about to stoop down to pick her up a little boy beat her to it. Sakura froze as the wind rustled the trees sending a shower of leaves and petals coming down.

The boy slowly knelt down and wiped away a tear.

"Are you okay Anka?" he said in that sweet little voice boy posses before they grow. But there was hidden sweetness in it too, Sakura could hear it. The little girl sniffled but smiled but when she tried to stand up she held on to her scraped knee. The little boy frowned then smiled. Sakura could feel the love rolling off him like waves as they crashed down on her with ridiculous momentum. They were so different, her and this boy, yet similar. Sakura watched as he scooped the blushing girl into his arms and happily ran off, leaving her alone with her memories. As she attempted to cling to that fleeting feeling of caring as the boy and girl happily ran to go play, old memories escaped from the dark corners in which she hid them. Sakura shuddered, pushing them back to the recesses of her mind…and they would stay there…for now.

Sakura then proceeded to the training ground with renewed vigor.

{Sasuke}

I really need to kick something. Like a dog, or a bird, something. Or maybe I'll just go punch a tree…yeah, that'll do. As I made my way to the training ground, and kept my eye's out for a dog, I couldn't help but stop when I heard feminine grunts. I continued into the forest where the erotic sounds were coming from. I don't really know why I kept walking; it was like I was being pulled there. Then…there she was.

As she kicked and twirled her black skirt that covered absolutely nothing twirled around over her red shorts. Her boots looked as if they were made for her as they laced up her thigh, absorbing impact with every ferocious kick. She wore a one strapped white shirt that clung dangerously to her skin and when she flipped her naval was revealed. I remember myself silently praying for rain, and my prayer was answered. At first it was just a drizzle, then a good steady rain. I whispered a thank you to who ever felt pity for me.

I gulped as her little white shirt started to become see through. Suddenly I was aware of a presence behind me. I turned to find _Kiba _behind me. My hand wanted to rub my still sore cheek but I refrained.

"Did you come to see what was under all of that ninja gear Uchiha?"

I **hate **it when people think they're better than me. I just couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my mouth.

"Why would I come to look at _that_? A stripper has a better figure"

Suddenly I recognized another presence…one I knew quite well…one that was right behind me. I closed my eyes then slowly opened them to see an angry Sakura.

"You know Sasuke, you can fuck Ino all you want, and I realize that I'm not very attractive, but at least I'm not a cold blooded player like you who will never find love!" Sakura's voice had risen with every word so I knew she was struggling to maintain her composure. In a burst of desperation I broke my façade to call her name.

"Sakura, please-"

"Oh just shut up Uchiha"

It was then I saw the smirk that was on Kiba's lips. The bastard had set me up, knowing I would hurt Sakura's feeling. I watched as the rain continued to fall as small rain drops cascaded down her cheeks and her hair. Ouch! Damn this thing! Can't I even get turned on without it hurting? I then watched as Kiba wrapped his arm around Sakura and they walked away. I stood there, alone, as jealousy and loneliness consumed me.

{…}

"Have you located her?"

"Yes, I'm not as stupid as you think I am"

"Yes you are."

"Listen-!"

"Shut up and track her! You know what to do. Don't keep us waiting"

"Okay, but I'm tell-"

Beep, beep, beep.

"That bastard hung up on me"

The lone figure leapt from a tree and smiled.

{Sakura}

I brushed off Kiba's arm and told him I still wanted to train. I silently walked down a dirt path that led to a favorite river of mine. As I walked I suddenly heard crying. I stopped immediately and tracked where the sound was coming from.

When she stopped she saw a small blond boy holding his knee. He rocked back and forth and shivered in the rain. Sakura almost moaned in pity and quickly ran to him. When she knelt down she saw that his hands were bandaged. When she touched his back he jumped and looked up at her. He had startling blue eyes but something wild was behind them…

"Can you help me miss?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She slowly let healing chakra cover her hand then the boy's knee. As she was healing she couldn't help but notice the boy staring at her chest in a way a child shouldn't. He made her slightly uneasy, but he needed help.

When she was done the boy jumped up happily and smiled.

"Gee, thanks lady!" he cried, throwing his bandaged hands in the air. He then wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her fiercely. As he turned to walk away she called to him.

"I could heal your hands if you want" she said softly. The boy turned to her but shook his blond head.

"That's okay, I don't need it" he said chirpily.

"Really it's no trouble" Sakura said standing. The boy's eyes hardened and this time she could hear malice in his voice.

_Really, _I don't need it" then he smiled and skipped off. Sakura frowned but stood and continued her walk.

{…}

"Did you plant the device?"

"Yes, dumb ass"

"Don't even start with me brat. You never win"

"As I recall, I won our first bet, hm."

"Just get back to base. He'll cover the rest"

"I really hate that guy"

Beep, beep, beep.

"If he hangs up on me one more time…"

{Sakura}

I can't believe it. Another mission and it's a partner one! This means I'll be going alone with one other person. I'm just praying to Kami it's not _him. _As I sprinted to the Hokage tower a growing sinking feeling in my stomach made itself know. I had a bad feeling that this was about the files. Please don't let it be about the files.

When I entered I recognized that look in my former teacher's eyes. It was about the files. I set my mouth in a line and silently strode to the desk. Tsunade understood and gestured with her eyes to a folder on the desk. I unlatched it and read over it. When I was done I slammed down the folder and for once disagreed with her.

_**"NO!"**_

It seemed like my inner had broken out and come to play.

{Sasuke}

Finally! A mission! I walked to the tower in a way that wasn't quite happy but definantly ready. I was told it would be for two people which was good because then you wouldn't have to worry about a team. My only concern was who I got paired with.

I briskly walked up the steps and was about to open the door when I heard a roar.

"_**NO!"**_

Damn. It's some one's time of the month. I walked in and was surprised. Sakura stood trembling with fury and her arm from the elbow down was _in _the desk. She was not happy.

_**"I refuse to go anywhere with him! I'll kill him! I'll kill you all! Just let me get my hands on him, I'll-"**_

This was extremely rare. Sakura only got like this once every few years. Before Sakura could continue with her death threats though Tsunade injected chakra into her shoulder, making her slump onto the desk. It was then she saw me.

"Speak of the devil"

Shit.

{Sakura}

When I awoke I was vaguely aware of where I was. My vision was hazy but I could smell things. I smelt…jasmine tea, pine, and an earthy tanginess. . I couldn't help but feel as if I was in my bed curled up next to my husband. I was in a drunken stupor and couldn't stop my self from speaking. I couldn't hide what I was feeling.

"Sasuke-kun" I whispered breathlessly.

{Narrator}

Sasuke stiffened and his heart skipped a few beats. Sakura remained semi conscious and her eyes stayed closed. Sakura frowned in her sleep and moaned slightly. Sasuke had the urge to wrap her in his arms but when he moved closer she spoke.

"Why…why did you leave me?" she whispered painfully, her face one of betrayal. Sasuke fumbled for words and was having a hard time controlling his breathing.

"N-no, you left me" Sasuke said, stuttering like an idiot. The slumbering Sakura shook her head and a stray tear leaked out.

"No…you left me long before I left you. Why? Was I not good enough? What did I do?" she asked her voice cracking with emotion.

Sasuke started to break out in a cold sweat, guilt pounding on him like waves. He outstretched his arms and embraced the still drowsy girl.

"I love you" he whispered.

{Sakura}

I wasn't even sure what I was talking about. I just wanted to wake up. As all my efforts to awaken failed the words I heard next did the trick.

"I love you"

My heart stopped, then started beating faster. But…I didn't feel that warm fuzzy feeling you feel when you hear this, I felt a rage. I opened my eyes.

{Narrator}

Sakura's eyes snapped open as Sasuke embraced her. She slowly wrapped her hands into his hair…and gave it a ferocious jerk. Sasuke fell back and Sakura snapped up so that she was towering above him.

"I hate you." She stated simply but malice dripped with every word. Sasuke felt as if his whole world had been turned upside down.

"Sakura…"

"Don't. Even. I hate you and I will always hate you. You never loved me. You just loved my love for you. "Sakura said softly but it was final.

As the two starred each other down Tsunade cleared her throat. They both turned, embarrassed at their personal affair having an audience.

"Sasuke, read this folder. Sakura, go. I'll see you off tomorrow at dawn."

"No"

"Don't argue with me. You know why I'm doing this" Tsunade said coolly.

Sakura stood there, cheeks red, fists trembling, eyes full of betrayal and quietly said to no one in particular.

_**"I hate you"**_

She then turned on her heels and punched open the door, sending it into watched sadly as his former bride and love walked off into the distance. Sasuke then turned to Tsunade and read the folder.

**S Class Mission**

**Type: Pair.**

**Participants: Haruno. Sakura & Uchiha, Sasuke.**

**Squad Leader: Not applicable.**

**Ranks: Sasuke = Anbu captain. Sakura = Anbu, S- medic.**

**Pay: - **

**Objective: Go to the rain village and stop rouge ninja's from their murderous rampage. Stay there undercover for a month.**

Sasuke looked up, confused. This was _not _an S class mission. This was a C at best. And a month? She was going to send her Anbu captain and top medic, together, to the Rain village to kill some hoods and stay there for a month? Something didn't add up. There had to be more to this than that. Especially not to get paid.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave Tsunade a pointed look. To show her he new something was wrong he asked her a sarcastic question, giving her the Uchiha glare.

"Are we even going as Anbu?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes then opened them, zeroing in on Sasuke.

"I know this seems sketchy but your mission is to protect Sakura Haruno only. She has a classified mission and this is simply the cover up. You will not fail this mission. Sakura Haruno is your only concern." She said in a deadly tone.

"You don't have to use her last name. I was married to her for Kami's sake" Sasuke said defensively.

Tsunade gave him a steely glare.

"This is a mission and only a mission. You are no longer married and when you were you were too young. Married at eighteen…really" she said the last part more to herself but Sasuke got the point. (Sakura is now nineteen instead of twenty)As Sasuke turned to leave Tsunade stopped him.

"Sasuke, I know why you wanted to get married. It was to restore your clan, right? Well, why haven't you?" she asked.

This was a good question. Why hadn't the vengeful Uchiha prodigy conceived children with Sakura yet? Or any woman for that matter.

Sasuke stood facing her, their eyes locked, and silence raged. Sasuke then frowned slightly, as if asking the same question to himself. Then he answered in a quiet tone.

"Because I was never home"

With the answer still being unclear, he then left Tsunade to her questions.

{Sakura}

"Of all the nerve!" I screamed as I pounded on my walls, making countless dents and holes. I then ran to the other wall and slammed into it.

"I can't believe this!" I screeched, hot angry tears burning my eyes and constricting my throat.

"How **dare **he say he loved me! I can't, I'll…**ahhhhh!" **

I was so angry and confused I couldn't even pronounce coherent sentences anymore. I just screamed and destroyed my basement. As I made a crack in the concrete with my foot I heard a knock on my door. My Anbu senses had been slightly tuned out as I was rampaging but not that much. I took a deep breath but I was still livid as I walked up the stairs. I didn't even try to conceal my anger as I opened the door. Why? Because I knew who it was.

"Ino" I said coldly.

She stood there in all her blond glory. She looked nervous but hopeful too. I saw her eyes stray to my hands and grow larger. I looked at them myself and saw that the gloves were torn and bloody. I held it in a fist up to her face and she flinched.

"This is what a real ninja does to become successful. They don't go and starve themselves so they can steal their friend's husbands." I said coldly, allowing her to see the blood trickling down my torn hands.

She winced at my words and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"If you've come to tell me to stay away from Sasuke during our mission don't worry. I can't even think about him without wanting to punch something"

That being said my fists trembled and I struck the door frame, sending a shower of dry wall dust onto us. Ino remained unfazed.**  
** "No, I didn't know you had a mission with him. Will it be dangerous?"

I looked at her from under my pink lashes and ground my teeth.

"It's a mission! Of course it's going to be-, wait, why do you care?" I then asked, puzzled.

Ino looked down sadly and smiled.

"Because maybe I've only been a bitch to you because I was jealous…and maybe I still really care about you" she said softly.**  
**I could only stare at her. I'm sure my mouth was hanging a bit open and you could have smacked me and I wouldn't have known it. I was too shocked.

"You broke my heart Ino" I whispered, my throat raw.

Her mouth formed a grim line and she nodded mutely.

"I know, but Sakura you have to believe me. That first night I was with Sasuke he said you two were splitting up and you knew. I would never have stolen him from you, I swear! You have to believe me!" she cried, her voice pleading.

As much as I would've liked to, I just couldn't bring myself to trust her.

"No, Ino. I don't have to do anything" and with that I shut the door, softly locking it.

{Sasuke}

"God, that was so stupid!"

I slapped my hands to my face and slowly dragged them down.

"Idiot!" I said slapping myself.

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. When my butt hit the floor I sighed, shaking my head. My black bangs fell in front of my eyes and I closed them. What on earth had possessed me to say those words? Those three little words that held so much feeling. I looked at my pack, filled with the things I would be needed on our month's journey. Dear Kami, I'm dead aren't I? As I slowly stood up my door opened and slammed against the wall. A furious Naruto came in.

"Teme!" he screamed pointing a finger at me. On the inside I cringed but on the out side I remained unscathed. When I didn't answer he just proceeded to scream at me.

"What in Kami's name did you do? Sakura is destroying her house and sent Ino home sobbing! She even threw Hinata out of her house! Literally picked her up, and threw her. What did you do?" Naruto asked skeptically, looking back at the door like he was expecting someone to come in and strangle him. I broke my façade and covered my face with my hands.

"I told her I loved her!" I cried.

Naruto stood there, gaping at me, then he held his hair.

"Why? Why would you do that, man? "Naruto cried.

"I don't know! She called my name all sweetly and she looked so helpless and it just slipped out! She wasn't even fully conscious! "I cried throwing up my arms. Naruto then grabbed my shoulders.

"..**Die**." he said, shaking me with every word.

I brushed off his hands, with some difficulty, and took a deep breath.

"Wait, why are you going to die?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly and was about to tell me when we heard a shriek.

_**"Narutooo!"**_

Our blood ran cold and we stared at the door.

"Save me!" he screamed. He then ducked behind me.

_**"Don't even try to hide here because I'm not afraid to bust down this house! Get your ass out here, NOW!"**_

I looked back at Naruto who was now cowering under a chair.

"What did you do?" I asked hoarsely.

"I may have stolen and replaced all of her under wear with lacey stuff and asked her to have sex with me…" Naruto whispered.

I was about to kill him.

"You **what?**" I cried grabbing his face and shaking it ferociously. Suddenly my door flies open and Sakura steps in. She shoves me aside and grabs Naruto by the hair. He was whispering prayers as she dragged him out side and I tried to tune out his screams.**  
****The Next Morning****  
**Sakura sighed and her breath made a small cloud in the chilly mourning air. Her beige cloak swirled around her as she waited on the usually punctual Uchiha. She stood and closed her eyes, still weary from the last night's events. Her foot tapped impatiently and her mood sunk deeper and deeper into anger. Finally, in a whirl of leaves and fire, Sasuke arrived with his black cloak.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked coolly.

Sasuke said nothing and inclined his head once, showing he was. Sakura then gave one final huff and the pair leapt into the trees, disappearing from sight.

.

.

.

Hey, I told you it would be long! Sorry for the wait, marching band is exhausting. Well, can you guess who is tracking Sakura? I tried to give subtle hints but it was probably a small give away. Well, we shall see what happens…in the next chapter.

.

_Please press the review button and drop one by! It's right here!_


	7. Chapter 7

Oops, you did it again! You gave me reviews! You aren't gunna get a short chapter! Well actually you are, but not next was my song. Hope you like it. Well, I'm kind of glad only one of you guessed who Sakura's tracker was. I want it to be a bit of a shocker. Well, thanks again for the reviews! My goal is to have three hundred by chapter 10. Can you handle it? We shall see! Oh, and if I do get 300 reviews when chapter ten comes out you can count on an insanely long chapter…and possibly a lemon. Wink, wink, right?

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the core plot.**

**.**

**.**

**Please keep –Gothic-Porcelain- in mind. Love you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This story contains mature content**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No More**

"We need to stop and gather information"

"Hn"

"Is that even a word?"

"…"

"Fine, don't talk to me"

The two walked quietly through a small town, their cloaks tightly buttoned around them. Sakura scanned the town as Sasuke scanned her ass. They both walked around looking for anything that could give them leads on the mobsters. Sakura had asked almost ten vendors but they would not speak of it. As Sakura stood running her fingers through her hair Sasuke spoke.

"A bar"

"Hm?"

"We need to go to a bar for information."

Sakura looked around and saw a strip joint. She smiled grimly but she knew it was necessary.

"I know how we'll get the information"

Sasuke gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, _I'll _ask and get one of the girls to tell me."

Sakura knew he must have caught on to what she was thinking and almost laughed at his disliking of it.

"You can't be trusted with naked women Sasuke. I'm doing the interrogating and you know how. It's going to take a few days though. Possibly a week, so you need to check out a hotel close to the joint. We'll find a meeting time and-"

"No Sakura! I don't like it"

Sakura turned to Sasuke and narrowed her green eyes and brought her face right up to his.

"I don't give a _damn _what you like" she whispered.

{…}

"Hey, I put the damn device on her and you need to get a move on!"

"You could have already left"

"Shut up!"

"You two, stop arguing! You're making me impatient"

"Well if mister take-my-time over here would realize-"

"I said shut up! Now, find Sakura tonight. Bring her in. you know the rest"

Click.

"I'm out" click.

"…" click.

The figure stepped out to the window and watched Sakura as she walked into a strip joint.

_You can expect a high paying customer tonight, Blossom._

**I should sooooo end the chapter right here. You guys would be so pissed :P**

"I can't believe your stooping so low for the village" Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura looked at him through her dingy mirror and scowled.

"They said that when I tried to kill you before you destroyed our village" she replied coldly. Sasuke gave her a death glare then turned his head the other way as Sakura put on a pink lacey "skirt". The air quotes were added because it was just lace around the brim of her underwear. There was a long silence before they spoke.

"Why didn't you kill me back then? You had a perfect shot." Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura stopped putting on her black stilettos and her eyes softened.

"I was doing it for Naruto…because I was in love with him. I didn't want him to suffer anymore because of my silly wishes. I thought you were just too far gone for saving. I didn't want Naruto to die for you" Sakura said softly.

Sasuke felt crushed. How could he have missed that?

He looked at Sakura, his eyes hurt…almost.

"You would've killed me for Naruto?" he asked, his voice rising on Naruto's name.

Sakura sat back in her chair and smiled, remembering.

"I thought Naruto was the world. He was beautiful, powerful, righteous, courageous, and he would do anything for me. I really loved him" she said softly, her eyes glazed as she traveled to a far away place.

Sasuke had heard enough. He stood up and briskly proceeded to Sakura's dressing room door.

"I'll be to the right, looking for anything suspicious" he said gruffly, then left.

{Sasuke}

Oh my Kami! She was going to kill me…**for Naruto! NARUTO! **What the hell? I am so pissed. Sakura can forget me staying out here all night. I'm going to find one of these girls to keep me occupied.

Sasuke had on a tight black shirt withloose jeans. His back was against the wall and his arms were crossed. His black bangs fell in front of his eyes and matched his mood. It was almost ten thirty, the time for opening. He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

He didn't think that because he was trying to avenge his brother's death, by his own hands, that he had deserved death. The village elders deserved what they got. Besides, after he had annihilated the elders he willingly came back to the village…and immediately started wooing Sakura. She had been reluctant at first, and now he knew why. She was already in love.

He guessed it was pretty inevitable that she grew affections for Naruto…they had been teammates since they were twelve. He sighed but his thoughts were interrupted when the lights went out and a deep base thrummed through out the bar.

Sasuke settled against the wall and scanned every man who came through the door. Then, the curtains started opening and the girls came out. Sasuke's eyes widened and he knew he was blushing when he saw Sakura. Her skimpy pink out fit went wonderfully with her skin and her black stilettos brought out her long legs. He watched intently as she expertly twirled around the pole in elegant spins and dips. Then a thought hit him. She was doing this quite expertly…like she had done it before. What the hell had she been doing while he was gone?

Suddenly he heard a couple of guys talking beside him.

"Man, I'd get pinky's knees up to her ears" one said lustfully.

_Too late, already taken. _Sasuke thought viciously.

"Yeah, she'd be screaming"

_She doesn't scream, she moans._

"I don't know, she looks like she might like to be on top"

_Actually, she doesn't. _

When the crowd suddenly cheered his eyes quickly went to Sakura and to his surprising horror she had taken her top off.

_What? No! What are you doing?_

What the hell was she doing? He could have gotten the information if he tried! He watched in horror as she crawled to the edge of the stage and let men slip money onto her leg strap. This was unethical!  
Sasuke was about to go and snatch her half naked body off the stage…when some one beat him to it. A guy with red hair had her hand and was leading her to a back room. They then disappeared, leaving Sasuke to spiral in his confusion.

{Sakura}

Got him! This guy has to have a lead.

Sakura went to a back room and seductively pushed the guy down in a chair. He looked at her lustfully and reached out but she caught his hand. She then leaned in slowly and whispered in his ear.

"I'll let you touch if you tell me everything you know about the gang here"

**Twelve O' Clock; Out Side of Bar**

"How could you not tell me you were doing that?"

"You wouldn't care! You were too busy screwing Ino!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The night I came home and caught you two _in our bed _that was what I had been doing for over a week! For you! I was trying to find Danzo's henchmen so you would be happy!"Sakura cried, her over coat twirling.

Sasuke stopped, frozen. She had been killing her pride for him. They had been arguing ever since the bar closed. He watched, unmoving, as Sakura stalked away.

Sakura rounded a corner and kept walking. Even after all of her hard work she had only gotten a limited amount of information. She stopped in an ally and slumped down against a wall. **(Hmm, she's wearing nothing but lingerie and an over coat and she's alone in a dark ally at midnight…what could go wrong?)**

As she rested her head in her hands she heard a small voice. She looked up to see a young black haired boy looking down at her with concerned eyes. She relaxed a little bit and attempted to smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his black eyes scanning her. She noticed he had two band-aids going outwards from his nose in the exact same place. That was a strange place to get hurt…

"I guess" Sakura replied meekly. The boy then sat down beside her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You look like a very nice girl" he said, starring at the wall. Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing out so late?" Sakura asked, looking down at him suspiciously. He turned to her with a sick smile and Sakura knew something was wrong.

"Looking for my blossom" he said with a voice that was strangely sultry.

"Your what?" Sakura whispered.

He smiled and scooted closer.

"I meant, I was looking for my birds"

Suddenly his body became deformed and ravens swirled around Sakura, muffling her screams.

.

.

.

**Holy shit! Can you guess who they are now? C'mon, I'm sending out all the signals! Sorry for the short chapter but the next one's going to be pretty disturbing, so beware. Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. There is going to be a rape scene in the next chapter. Do you want me to do a time skip or just go ahead and write it? The rapist is the l black haired "little boy", just giving you a hint. Please review me on how you feel about that. The plot is thickening!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I must say I now realize my three hundred review thing was a little over board. Heh, I'm a dreamer. But, let me tell you some thing. Right now I have around 175-180 reviews but I have had over 8,000 hits. What's up with that? I know it's the same for every story, but c'mon, reviewing isn't that hard. Okay, rant over.**

**Actually, one more thing. My story is not fluffy. It's spiky. Rawr.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the core plot. Not until chapter 6 anyways.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Please remember –Gothic-Porcelain- came up with the plot.**_

**.**

**This story contains mature content. Like seriously twisted dark sexy shit. I'm giving you a fair warning.**

**.**

**WARNING: This chapter **_**will **_**include a rape scene so feel free to skip over the material that begins with a *.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No More**

"Ugh…"

Okay…where am I? Yeah, let's start with that. Okay, I'm on stone…it's grimy. Most likely a holding cell. Okay, it's dark; there is no outside light, defiantly a holding cell. Okay, am I bound…no, I'm chained…both my wrists and ankles. Okay, do I have chakra? No…I don't. This does not look good.

Sakura cracked open one of her honey dew eyes and attempted to look around but it was too dark. She strained to sit up and groaned because of the stiffness.

"Ohh!" she hissed when her back snapped.

She practiced stretching her hands, then her arms, and finally her legs. As she ran her hands along her muscles she stiffened. Her clothes had been changed. Sakura got a chilling feeling as she realized her clothes were different. She shuddered and attempted to stand. Her legs ached as she stood but she managed to do it. She ran her hand through her hair and moaned. It was greasy and stringy. She had been here for at least four days.

She stumbled until she hit a wall. She then felt her way along the grimy stone until she realized that there was no door. What kind of prison didn't have a door? Suddenly a light flared above her and she groaned and covered her eyes.

"Hey hot stuff, hmm"

{Sasuke}

Where the hell is she?

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time in five days. How could Sakura have slipped through his fingers? She was extremely strong and cunning…who could have done this? He had tracked her to an alley but then the trail ran cold. He found a strand of her hair and purple-black feathers…ravens. He knew of only one person who could manipulate ravens… and he was dead. He had to be dead…he had watched him die.

Sasuke stood back up and looked at then fading light of the sun.

_Sakura…where are you?_

{Sakura}

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice quivering like a child's. She immediately bit her tongue to stop it.

"You don't remember me babe?"

The voice was young and seductive. Definitely a male. When he stepped into the light her heart skipped a few beats.

"Deidara" she choked.

His crooked smile was wider than usual and his visible blue eye held a wildness Sakura didn't want to know. Suddenly it hit her.

"You were the little boy in the woods" she said, her eyes widening.

He chuckled and nodded. Sakura felt embarrassment and shame wash over her. She then backed up to the wall. She was very prideful but she knew when she was beaten.

"How are you alive?" she asked.

He laughed and slammed his hands on both sides if Sakura's face. She knew she flinched but she couldn't help it. He put his lips to hers so that when he talked hers quivered with his.

"You didn't really think I would blow myself up for that Uchiha, did you, hmm?" he whispered huskily.

Then he smashed his lips on hers, using one hand to hold her chains so she couldn't move and the other groped her chest. Sakura felt his warm tongue slip into her mouth and she bit down, hard. He pulled back and hissed. Then…he laughed…not good.

Then he nuzzled her neck, his throat rumbling like a cat's.

"Girl, you don't know how that turns me on" he said.

Suddenly he pressed his chest to hers so that she couldn't move. Then he pulled her off the ground and put his hands on the inside of her thighs. She then felt wet warm things drawing circles on her legs. She gasped and attempted to get away.

"What… (pant), are those" she gasped.

He smiled and she felt something nibbling on her skin.

"Those are my kekay genki, and I use them for more that explosives" he whispered onto her mouth.

He then captured her mouth in his and she couldn't help but moan, making him moan too. Then he pulled away and grimaced.

"You're filthy, hmm" he said making a face.

Sakura couldn't believe it! He locked her up for a week for all she knew and he was commenting on her cleanliness?

Then he unhooked her chains and held her bridal style.

"Let's go get you cleaned up"

{Sasuke}

"I don't know nothing, man!"

"Tell me what you saw!"

Sasuke held a guy by his throat and shook him ferociously.

"Don't make me use my sharringan!" he screamed.

The guy didn't respond so Sasuke sent him to a world of hell. After "72" hours of torture Sasuke released him. The man crumpled, sobbing.

"Th-, th-, they ar, ar-"

"Out with it!" he screamed.

The man screamed and covered his head.

"They are east west! In an abandoned church!"

Sasuke growled and looked in the direction the man had mentioned. His face hardened and he stooped down to the ground and held the man's face.

"If you are lying, I will come back until you are begging for death" he growled.

He then disappeared in a swirl of vengeful fire.

{Sakura}

"Damn it, stop thrashing!"

Sakura fought the terrorist tooth and nail as he struggled to get her clothes off.

"I don't want a bath!" she screamed.

"Obviously!" he screamed back at her.

He managed to get her shirt off and was struggling with her skirt…too bad he had to watch out for her legs.

"I don't need a bath!" she cried.

"Tell that to the mushrooms sprouting under your pits!" he replied. He sat on her stomach, holding her down with his own weight but he was unable to grab hold of her legs.

"Oh my god, I pity the man who has to deal with you on your period!" he cried.

She grabbed a hold on his long pony tail, which was surprisingly soft, and gave it a ferocious yank.

"Jesus Mother Fuckin'!" he cried out.

Suddenly Sakura stilled, but against her will. She felt a cool but steely grip on her muscles…a feeling she recognized. As she struggled to get away Deidara finished stripping her.

"Thank Kami!" he cried.

"No, thank me"

Sakura felt her blood run cold and her eyes slowly rotated to the door.

There, in all of his human glory, was the puppet master of the world, Sasori. Sakura chocked in surprise and confusion, unsure on how to handle what she was seeing.

His right hand was extended and chakra strings extended form his fingers.

"Hello…little girl" he cooed.

{Sasuke}

He ran as fast a she could…but he knew he couldn't do it alone. He had to find someone who could track anyone anywhere. The person who had turned him into a lustful cheater.

Karin

(oh shit, not her!)

{Sakura}

"Why won't you hold still? Wait, that's a stupid question, hmm"

Deidara attempted to wash Sakura's hair while Sasori sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Why won't you restrain her?" Deidara cried to Sasori.

"Because I find you amusing. Besides, then we wouldn't get to see Sakura's chest so much" he said, his eyes boring into Sakura's.

She blushed and growled and attempted to spring out of the tub and attack him but Deidara's grip was like steel. Finally, after immense humiliation and abuse they finished. She kept glancing at Sasori, her eyes darting like a mouse caught in a hawk's gaze. He made her blood turn to ice.

Deidara thrust a small towel at Sakura and stood, his clothes soaked and they clung to his skin.

Sakura couldn't help but stare but then she caught Deidara's eye and he smirked and then laughed when Sakura looked away and blushed. He seemed some what out of place here. He seemed too sweet.

_Maybe I can take him with me when I escape._

Then Deidara scooped her up again.

"Hey, what color does yellow and pink make?" he asked innocently.

"A peach color" she said raising an eyebrow.

He then squeezed her ass and smiled when she jumped.

"So that's what color our kids' hair will be" he said laughing.

_Never mind. I hate him._

He then put her down on a bed and tied her hands above her head. Then his hands slowly went down her toweled body and she saw his cheeks flush slightly. She whimpered, something she hadn't done in years. He took notice and his eyes caught hers. Suddenly she felt his hands tug at her towel. It was then she thought something she never would have done.

_Sasuke, please, save me!_

{Sasuke}

"What's in it for me, Sasuke-kun?" she purred.

Sasuke sat across from Karin at a bar, attempting to get her to help him find Sakura. Sasuke knew Karin was still obsessed with him, so that could either be a blessing or a curse. He tried not to show the urgency of the situation but he needed to find Sakura and he needed to find her _now._

"What do you want?" he said, measuring his tone.

She leaned in and licked her lips.

"How urgent is this…mission?" she said, looking at her nails.

He had his fingers entwined over his mouth and he didn't skip a beat with his answer.

"Dire" he stated gravely.

He saw her lips curve up and he knew the stakes would be high and her demands steep.

"Sasuke, I want you to marry me" she said her legs brushing his.

"No" he said flatly.

She snarled and balled her fists.

"Well then you can forget me helping you!" she whispered angrily.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He was in a tight spot…he was going to have to think of something.

"Try to think of something else" he said calmly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

She sat back and squinted, then smiled again.

"Sleep with me"

"Done"

"Wait, I'm not finished. I want you to sleep with me for a year. And don't try to sway me, it's my only offer" she said, crossing her arms.

Sasuke gulped, unsure of what to do. He truly wanted to save Sakura, but he knew she would detest him forever…but her life was more important to him.

"Very well, but let me make this perfectly clear. I am only doing this because the woman I love in is grave danger."

He saw Karin's face fall when he said love but she stood nonetheless.

"Fine, but don't forget your promise" she said, leading the way.

_I didn't promise anything you little bitch._

{Sakura}

"Stop!" she commanded as Deidara started to pull her towel down.

He actually did stop and sat up. Sakura struggled against her bounds but failed miserably, but she refused to quit.

"Stop, your going to make yourself bleed" Deidara said frowning.

"No" Sakura said.

As if on queue her wrist began to drip blood but she still thrashed against them.

"Hey, seriously, stop that" Deidara said, louder this time.

"No" Sakura replied.

She strained her arms and the rope actually started to come undone. Blood started trickling down her arms but she bit her lip, still hell bent on getting out.

"I said stop!" Deidara growled and he grabbed her wrists, stilling her. Too tired to fight, Sakura allowed her self to sink into the bed.

She looked at Deidara and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her. "Why did you join the Akatsuki?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her, surprised, but then his face became distorted with anger.

"I didn't join by choice" he said darkly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was only fifteen when they found me. They had heard of my incredible skills, but they didn't appreciate my art, so I refused. But they wouldn't take no as an answer, so that bastard challenged me, knowing he would win" he growled, balling his fists.

"Who?" Sakura whispered, really getting into the story.

"Itachi"

Sakura's blood ran cold at the mere mention of his name. He had all of Sasuke's dark beauty but twice the skill. He was deadly. Unchallenged. Undefeated. He had allowed his death to Sasuke, so how was she alive?

"Itachi?" she repeated in a whisper.

"Yeah, he used his sharringan on me. I almost blew myself up. So then, I was trapped, bound by a promise. I never wanted to be here. But, something good did come from the whole ordeal. My left eye can now see through genjutsu. Especially sharringon's. So now, my goals in life are to kill both of them, hmm" he finished with a sinister smile.

"Both?" Sakura squeaked, her body jumping.

He looked down at her with disgust.

"Don't tell me you know the other Uchiha" he growled.

Sakura looked away and licked her lips because they were so dry that they cracked.

"Actually…I was married to him"

His face had a mask of anger, then it was gone.

"Wait, did you say 'was'?" he asked.

Sakura felt sorrow and betrayal wash over her.

"Yeah… a couple of months ago I came back from a mission to find him screwing my best friend in my bed" she said, her voice husky.

Deidara winced and made a face.

"Harsh. Told you Uchiha's are bastards, hmm" he said.

"Yeah…I guess you did"

Suddenly the door opened and Deidara smiled.

"Well speak of the devil, hmm" he said sarcastically.

Sakura felt her heart stop, then beat rapidly fast.

"Itachi" she whispered.

"Hello, blossom"

**How would you guys feel if I ended it right here? I know! That would suck. Oh, and don't worry, Sakura and Deidara will not end up together, but he does serve an important purpose.**

"Whu-, how…what…?" Sakura stuttered.

Itachi smiled slightly at her confusion. Then Sakura got hit by another realization.

"The boy in the alley" she said, remembering.

He cocked his head but nodded. Then he turned his black eyes to Deidara.

"Go" he said simply. He never had been one for long conversations.

Deidara leaned back, putting one arm on the other side of Sakura.

"But we were having such a good conversation, hmm" he said smiling.

Sakura saw Itachi's eyebrow twitch and realized he must have heard them talking. Itachi took another step towards Deidara and starred him down.

"Go, she is mine"

Deidara silently snarled but got up. As he left he gave Sakura a wistful look, like he knew something bad was going to happen to her. Sakura tried to give him a pleading look, silently begging him with her eyes to not leave her alone with Itachi. He paused and Sakura's hopes soared, but then he turned away and left, shaking his head, and Sakura's heart plummeted. She had been left alone with the wolf.

{Sasuke}

"I've got her!" Karin cried, her fingers pressed to her temples.

Sasuke immediately was beside her, being careful so not to disturb her. She opened her eyes and looked solemnly at Sasuke.

"She's definitely not alone" she said.

"How many other chakras?"

Karin closed her eyes again, a wrinkle protruding from her forehead.

"Twelve I think" she said.

Sasuke bit his lip. Twelve was a lot, even for him. Even for Sakura.

"Alright, let's get moving. We don't have anytime to waste" Sasuke said, turning away.

"Wait, there's something you should know!" Karin said to his back.

Sasuke looked at the waning moon and turned, the silvery light creating streaks of platinum in his black hair.

"Itachi is there. Itachi has Sakura"

{Sakura}

Play it cool. Don't show fear. Don't show weakness. Show nothing.

Sakura said nothing to him, did not move, did not flinch. Only her eyes she allowed movement, never leaving his neck. She refused to look at his eyes. She could feel them boring into her. She knew there was a purpose. He had been luring her here. He had some ulterior motive.

Then she felt his cool fingers under his chin. He gently lifted her chin so that her face was upturned to his but she swerved her eyes off to the side, absolutely refusing to be caught in his sharringan. Suddenly he broke the silence.

"Sasuke will not come for you"

She angrily snapped her head up to retaliate but she realized her mistake to late. She was trapped before she formed the first syllable.

{Sasuke}

As they ran through the forest Sasuke clutched his head as an unbearable throbbing attacked him. He cried out and sank to his knees. Suddenly he fell into a parallel world. Every thing was black and white…and red. He stood, dressed only in black pants. He staggered around the unfamiliar house, knowing he was there for a purpose. He passed what looked like a bathroom and then he came to a door. The next thing he knew he was nailed to a cross, unable to move. Then the scene dissolved to regular colors.

He saw as Sakura ran through a hallway, her wrists soaked in blood, her eyes wild. He also noticed she was dressed only in a small towel. She ran until she hit a wall, where she sank and he saw tears streak her cheeks. She started trembling and Sasuke tried to cry out to her but no noise would come from his mouth. He screamed her name until his throat was raw. Then, he saw why she ran. Itachi stepped out from the shadows, his eyes locked on Sakura.

She jumped up and attempted to run past him, her pink hair flying around her face. Suddenly he threw her against the wall and landed his fist between her legs and he pulled his arm up so that she was straddling his arm above the ground.

Sasuke felt sick, knowing her bare sex was on top of Itachi's hand probably wet and throbbing. His face became one of rage and he attempted to break free from his crucifixion but it only nailed him tighter.

Sakura shrieked and attempted to strangle Itachi but chains came from the wall and held her there. Itachi was in control here.

He then used his unoccupied hand to slowly caress her cheek and then he slowly pulled the wet cloth down under her breasts. Sakura watched in horror as he slowly started to massage her chest, her nipples perking up to his touch.

Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat as he was forced to watch the scene. He knew what this was. This was punishment for his sins. Retribution.

He watched as Itachi put his finger in his mouth then slowly swirl it around Sakura's mounds. He watched in horror as Sakura arched her back to his touch, attempting to stifle her moans. He knew this was torture for her too. She never allowed her self to be swayed by anyone.

He then rearranged his hand so that his fingers were directly in her sex. Sasuke watched his wrist muscles flex as his fingers went in and out of Sakura, causing her muffled moans to escalate.

He lowered his head so he could take Sakura's breasts into his mouth. He loudly sucked on her nipples, biting and nibbling, making Sakura cry out and pant. She closed her eyes and no longer made an attempt to silence herself, knowing it wasn't doing any good.

Sasuke knew he would vomit soon if he was forced to watch anymore. Why was Itachi doing this to him?

He felt his chest clench when Itachi put his mouth on Sakura's and she obliged, thrusting into his hand. Sasuke could see her juices dripping down Itachi's arm now. She looked at Itachi, her eyes glazed by lust. A part of Sasuke knew she had been craving sex, since she hardly ever had it with him.

He watched in horror as she thrust faster and faster until an orgasm rocked her body and left her panting. Itachi allowed her to sink to the floor and recuperate while he stripped his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his under wear. He then held Sakura's head and showed her his soaking wet hand.

"Eat it" he commanded softly.

Sakura looked up at him from her position on the floor and a tear slipped down her cheek as she got on her hands and knees and was forced to clean Itachi's hand of her cum.

Sasuke felt something dribble out of his mouth and he didn't dare breath through his nose, knowing what he would taste.

When Sakura was done Itachi held out his finger. He then knelt down to Sakura and kissed her, taking in her juice from her mouth.

"Suck my finger Sakura"

She tearfully obliged and started sucking on Itachi's finger.

Sasuke knew what Itachi was doing and he knew Sakura did too. Itachi then took his finger back and ordered Sakura to pull down his remaining clothing and she did, allowing Itachi's penis to stand erectly. He then grabbed her head again.

"Suck it Sakura, just like you did my finger" he said huskily.

Sakura looked at him fearfully but he then forced her head over his swollen cock. Soon she was bobbing her head and Itachi threw back his head and moaned and started thrusting into Sakura.

Sasuke openly vomited then, hacking up his stomach's contents.

He watched as Itachi released himself into Sakura and forced her to swallow his semen.

Then he ordered her on her back. Itachi then stood over her and began masturbating, his precum dribbling on Sakura's stomach. Soon, he released himself all over Sakura, covering her in the sticky mess. He then forced Sakura to prop herself up on her knees. He then guided one of her hands into her crotch, forcing her to play with her self with one hand and rub his hardened cock with the other.

Sasuke watched in horror and Sakura openly sobbed now and Sasuke felt his own throat clench a she watched his beloved Sakura being controlled by his own brother. This was just sick irony.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He decided to try to break out of it. He had done it once he could do it again. Sasuke clenched his nailed fists and attempted to concentrate but it was no use. He was trapped.

When he opened his eyes he saw Itachi picking Sakura up and putting her stomach to the wall. He then grabbed her hips and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No! Don't! Damn it, punish me! Don't hurt her you bastard!" Sasuke raved, thrashing about in his rage. But his voice still refused to be vocalized and the two took no notice. He then realized that he was not physically at the scene but he was being forced to watch the scene unfold…or just watch the memories of it. It dawned on him then. He couldn't stop this. It had already happened.

He watched helplessly as Sakura begged Itachi not to do this. He only smiled.

"Be ready Sakura."

He then thrust into her, hard, and Sakura screamed, clenching her fists. Then Itachi started pounding into her, making Sakura moan. He held her hips and she steadied herself against the wall, biting her lip until blood ran out. At that moment Sasuke remembered something.

_ "Sasuke, let's make love"_

_ "Not tonight, I'm tired"_

_ "Please Sasuke?"_

_ "Sakura, please, I don't want to have sex"_

The truth had been that he had just finished with another woman. What he would give if he could turn back time.

He watched as they both hit ecstasy and finished, panting. He prayed that it was over but he soon saw it was not.

Itachi then slowly captured Sakura's mouth in his…and she didn't argue. Sasuke felt betrayal wash over him as Sakura kissed his own brother willingly. Then he heard Itachi speak.

"Sakura, I'm going to make you scream my name. I'm going to show you what real ecstasy is" he whispered huskily.

Sasuke growled as Itachi picked her up ounce again but this time he held her on his hips in front of them. Sakura instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist and held his shoulders. Itachi then started pounding in to Sakura again, forcing her to the wall.

She panted and moaned and her nails made huge whelps across Itachi's back as she clenched her hands.

Then Itachi picked up the pace and began sucking on her shoulder.

"I-, I-, Itachi!" she screamed, her toes curling and her face turning red as she hit her sweet spot. Itachi moaned and thrust into her a few more times before letting her and himself sink to the ground.

Sasuke vomited again and hopped with all of his being it was over…but he knew it wasn't. Three had always been a lucky number in the ninja world…so he knew there would be three acts…and Itachi was saving the best for last.

"Is this what you've been craving for my little blossom?" Itachi asked breathily. In response Sakura shoved him on his back and straddled him.

"God, no, please no! Sakura please don't do this to me! Why are you doing this? Why did you leave me? Was I not good enou-"Sasuke stopped, midsentence as a huge case of déjà voo hit him. Were these not the very words Sakura had sobbed to him? He felt the irony and guilt wash down on him and he felt the last small remnants of his ego shatter into dust.

He watched as Sakura held her hair up as she bounced on top of Itachi. Sasuke watched as Itachi groped her breasts as they bounced up and down and he listened while Sakura continuously chanted Itachi's name…and…he cried. For the first time in what seemed like eons, Sasuke Uchiha cried. He out right sobbed.

Sasuke watched through blood shot eyes as Sakura collapsed on top of Itachi, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke awakened in the sunny forest and quickly sat up. He rolled over and dry heaved as his stomach finally was able to release it's self. He didn't stop until all he coughed up was air.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Karin screamed.

Sasuke then leaned against a tree and looked at his ring finger where a silver band used to be and he then sobbed. He held his head in his hands and let all of his emotions pour out. Every thing her worried about now seemed pointless now that he had lost her. He threw his head up to the sky and wailed.

"**Sakura!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, please don't kill me! I know that was dark and sick but I warned you! I'm a dark and sick person. Now, to answer some questions. Is this a SasukeXSakura fic? Hell yes and please don't worry about Itachi. He is actually, if you can believe it, a minor character. A lot more of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, I swear. And now you'll start to see more Sasuke loving in the story but I'm afraid this story will have a sick twist, but that's a while off.**

**So unless you want the end to be here soon drop me a review! You guys rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello there. Did you enjoy the wait? I'm sure you did. Okay, well I need to express something. When I read my reviews if you have a cool profile picture I'll click on it to get a closer look. Then I might read your profile, that's how I find stories to read. Now, some of you post your age and that's fine and all…unless I read it. Listen, I know for a fact at least two of you are barley in middle school and this fan-fiction is simply too much! I wouldn't want my little brother reading this! I appreciate your reviews, really I do, but please don't read anything you aren't ready for. Now I can't stop you, well I could block you but I won't do that, so please just don't read something you aren't ready for, that's all.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto or the core plot up to chapter 6.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This story is rated freakin Mature!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No More**

**.**

Deidara slowly strolled down the hall way, quietly whistling causing his blond bangs to sway slightly. His visible blue eye scanned the hall way and a sneer was on his lips and he just couldn't seem to keep it down. He stopped at a solid wall and his smile was slightly put down. He stiffened when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

He turned and relaxed when he saw Sasori looking skeptically at him. He supposed he did look pretty strange just starring at a solid stone wall. He plastered on his naive smile and grinned sheepishly.

"Ya, know, taking a walk, hmm" he said.

Sasori turned on his heel, his black cape flowing swiftly behind him. Deidara licked his lips and sneered again.

"Brat" he heard Sasori mutter.

Deidara's face crumpled and was replaced by a mask of anger. Brat. They called him that like he was a child. He was a man, and he would make them see it. He smiled and slowly lifted his hair out of his left eye and he slowly closed his right.

The world changed as he did this. The colors transformed and he could now see what he couldn't before. He smiled as he saw the formally invisible Uchiha seal and he slowly undid it and he seemingly stepped through the wall. He then quietly started to sing.

"Who's afraid of the big wolf…who's afraid of the big bad wolf…"

{Sakura}

Green eyes fluttered open and Sakura suppressed a groan. Her back was stiff so she knew she had slept on a floor. She didn't move and took a deep breath. When she did she was aware of coolness on her chest she wasn't used to. She sat up far enough to see that she was fully naked. She sucked in a breath, confused, then it all came back to her.

The hurt, the sex, the betrayal, all of it crashed down on her and settled like dead weight in her stomach. She sat up fully now and looked down at herself. There were slight bruises where Itachi had been rough. She ran her pale fingers along her inner thigh to find incrusted, sticky white fluids on her. She ran her hands over her body and gagged when she realized what it was…and she was covered in it.

She shakily rose and looked around to find she was, ounce again, in a solid stone room. Sakura stumbled and began to hyperventilate. She shakily ran her hands over the stone. When she unsurprisingly found no trap door she began to have a panic attack. She screamed and pulled her sticky matted hair then fell to the hard floor.

There she grabbed her legs and tucked them under her and she began to sob.

{Sasuke}

"I saw her!"

"Sasuke, what do you mean?"

"I…I saw her, Karin! Itachi…and her…and I _saw_ it."

Sasuke frantically tugged at his thick black hair and tried to make Karin understand the horrors he had witnessed. He felt tears threaten to over flow as he ran his fingers through his hair again. He stumbled around in circles until he received a slap from Karin. He inhaled and attempted to calm down.

"Sasuke…what did you see?"

Sasuke turned to face Karin and his composure returned.

"We're going to need reinforcements"

And with that he created a clone and sent it running full force to the hidden leaf.

{Sakura}

The first thing she noticed was the smell. The smell of…lavender? Sakura cracked her eyes open to see she was in a silk black robe. She sat up to realize she was clean too. Had someone bathed her?

Sakura slowly sat up to see she was on a bed adorned with silk sheets. She furrowed her brow and her stomach lurched when she saw chains at the end of the bed. She slowly turned around to see chains at the front too.

She held her head and trembled. Why could she not remember anything?

She slowly lifted up her robe to see fresh bruises.

"No!" she whispered hoarsely.

She felt fresh tears threaten. What was happening to her?

She then laid back to find her self on something hard. She turned to see chocolate brown eyes and red hair.

"Hello love" Sasori whispered to her.

_No…_

And this was only the start of an amnesia filled hell.

.

.

.

**My god, I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I'm sooooo late, and it's so short! But the next chapter is going to pack a ferocious punch! Please forgive me and review! Thank you and I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I might actually hit the 300 mark on this chapter. That is, if you guys live up to your reputation of best reviewers in history. This chapter will be long, I promise. Thank you to all of the reviewers who reviewed, even on the short chapters. I am extremely sorry for the wait but I have been stupidly busy. Thank you all for your patience. Well, on with the story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks to **_**– Gothic-Porcelain- **

**.**

**. **

**.**

**This story is rated M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No More**

.

I trembled, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. Was he really there? Was Sasori really in bed beside me? Was it real?

Yes, it was.

He was really there, touching me, hurting me…I know.

But the worst part of it was…I can't remember anything….nothing. There are gaping holes in my memory…but I intend to stop that from happening again…because I am Sakura Haruno, and they will not hold me down.

This is my story of when I was held captive by the most powerful ninja in the shinobi world.

.

.

.

{Sakura}

Sakura awoke to find the red haired ninja lying beside her in bed. She inwardly gasped and a shudder racked her body. His brown eyes bored into her and her green ones stared back. His pale hand ran along her shoulder and up her face. There he stopped and ran his thumb over her cheek bone. He then pressed his chest to hers and breathed in.

She was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered. She shoved as hard as she could manage and sent Sasori tumbling off the bed. She heard him growl and she jumped up and sprinted through the door.

Sakura heard a primal growl and she gulped and pushed chakra into her legs. She rounded the corner and suddenly she stopped, but not on her own. Her legs trembled and simply gave out. Sakura started to slip but a hand caught her arm.

Sakura was helpless as she dangled limply, her pink hair brushing the floor.

She felt the hands pull her up and when her eyes met her "savior" she went cold.

She was starring into purple pools with black ripples.

"Pein…sama…" she breathed.

{Sasuke)

Sasuke stood at the prison that Orochimaru had built after he had been resurrected through Kabuto.

He gazed up at a huge iron snake as it starred him down, the only thing between him and his way to Sakura.

He raised his arm and pulsed chakra into it, making it crackle with electricity. He then touched his hand to the center of the snake, sending blue lightning all through out the snake's metal body. It wreathed, then slowly started to coil, revealing two huge doors clad with chains.

Sasuke quickly dealt with them and was soon in side the prison.

He walked with Karin until he reached the center of the prison.

Sasuke then used his fire lotus technique like stairs, climbing up a spiral of flames.

He looked around at the huge expanse of cells of prisoners and he smirked. He then boomed…

"Prisoners, I have come to free you!"

There was an ungodly roar as the prisoner's screeched and howled. Sasuke sent a crackle of lightning to silence them. He raised his hands and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I know this seems like a miracle…and it is, and from now on, I am your God. And your God will give you your freedom, today!"

Another huge roar deafened him and Karin screamed and covered her ears. This time Sasuke merely raised his hand and the screaming quieted.

"But…there is one thing you must do for me…"

{Itachi}

My time here is short…my illness increasing in it's deadliness. I still had an ambition though…and I achieved it. Heh, you could say I planted a seed…and it will grow and harvest fear, and agony. It's a departing gift for my brother. Soon he will find me…but in less than a year…or maybe longer…Sasuke will realize the horror I have ensnared him in. And it was all through his _cherry blossom._

{Sakura}

"I…I don't understand…" Sakura muttered.

She sat in a chair in a completely dark room except for the naked bulb swinging above her. Pein sat in front of her behind a desk and in the dim lit room all she could see was the fluorescent glow of his purple deep set eyes.

She gulped, trying to remember the last time she was nervous. _Nervous, _Sakura Haruno, nervous. She had been scared, but this uneasiness reminded her of when she was a genin, under every one else. How mediocre.

She shuffled her bare feet and felt a cold chill, wearing only a thin shirt. He had offered her an Akatsuki cloak but she had spat on it and declared she would rather stay unclothed. He had smiled and nodded.

Never had Sakura felt so humble. Naruto had shared his story with her, and Sakura could only imagine his pain. She respected his struggles, but not his ways.

"I'm sincerely sorry about the events that have transpired here, but they were almost necessary. You are part of a plan, Ms. Haruno, but you can not know this yet. You would kill your self." Pein said in his low voice.

Sakura frowned. Even though she was humbled, she wasn't going to take any crap. She wanted out of here, _now, _and if Pein was in her way, so be it. She could show him some new pain.

"I have no intentions of staying here" Sakura growled, hoping to seem menacing. She flared her remaining chakra in hopes to warn him of her anger.

He chuckled.

Sakura's heart dropped to her stomach. So much for intimidating…

But she absolutely refused to show her fear.

"I don't see what's so damn funny" she growled.

Pein's eyes caught hers and she forced them to stay locked. Pein then closed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"Your'e right Sakura…there is nothing funny about your situation"

He then crossed his hands over his pierced mouth.

Sakura could feel a bad feeling swelling in her gut.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

{Deidara}

Okay…plan…in…action…

They may think I'm naïve, but they have it wrong.

Anyways, I walk down the hall and I see Leader-sama carrying Sakura down the hall. And she was conscious. Wide awake. So, I think, what the hell? She was willingly letting him carry her? Humph.

So I take a closer look, and I see what's up. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over. Totally brain washed.

Great. Well, that ruins my day…do you know how long that will take to reverse? Well…maybe it will work to my advantage.

{Sakura}

_Oh Kami, my head hurts…wai_t…_who am I?_

_**Sakura**_

_Oh yeah…that's me…why am I here…where is here?_

_**Captured.**_

_**Akatsuki.**_

_**Prisoner.**_

The last thought rang in Sakura's head as she struggled to sit up. Then everything rushed back to here. She had let it happen again.

_Damn it! I let them insert what ever god damn amnesia chemical they have into my body again! If this happens much more I'll be lifeless!_

Sakura slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a bright room, she knew that much. Maybe that was the source of her throbbing headache.

She rubbed her honey dew eyes with the back of her hands. When she let her hand drop it hit cold steel, making a clanging sound.

When she looked down her heart stopped.

She was on a lab table.

Suddenly she became aware of another presence. A man in a white lab coat and startling green eyes whirled on her while holding a huge syringe. She couldn't see his face because of his protective mask.

"You aren't supposed to be awake yet!" he growled.

He then leapt at her with what Sakura guessed was an andesitic.

He grabbed Sakura and attempted to administer it but she grabbed his wrists in a death grip and snarled scornfully at him.

"Little whelp!" he growled, attempting to plunge the shot into her arm.

"Murderous Bastard!" she shot back.

So they were caught in an equal battle. With most of her chakra and strength drained Sakura didn't have her usual advantage.

Just as she was starting to gain an edge pink eyes caught her attention. Then a scornful laugh…then…lights out.

**Bang!**

Sakura was unconscious before her head hit the table.

{Sasuke}

"Sasuke-kun, how do you possibly hope to hold on to all these fierce men? I know your amazing, bu-"

"Karin…shut up"

Karin slid down his arm but remained quite.

Sasuke looked around at the scores of men and the occasional woman in his camp. They would certainly come in handy. They would be a little troublesome but he would only need them for a small amount of time.

Now all that was left was to use a new technique he had developed with his sharringan.

Multiple Soul Snaring. It had taken years but he had managed to control it, but it certainly wasn't perfected. Since the jutsu was cast over a large amount of people, the concentration of the chakra was stretched, there for weakened. The more people, the weaker the chakra…and there were thousands here.

This was going to take a while.

Sasuke stood and estimated the range of chakra he would need. He then summoned his chakra so it was ready.

Then…he began.

It had been as difficult as he anticipated, maybe even a little more. He struggled to enter the mind of all the prisoners and took out the ones closest to him as quickly as possible. He then worked on those farther away.

Another challenge was the variations in chakra. Some prisoner's chakra levels were chilling. But they were in the most dangerous prison of Orochimaru's.

After about thirty tortuous, draining minutes, the job was done.

Sasuke fell to his knees, breathless. Suddenly his senses jumped and he leapt back, barley avoiding a kick.

_Damn, I missed one._

Sasuke looked up expecting to see a rugged man capable of breaking his jutsu but instead he got a pleasant surprise.

I thin voluptuous blond stood in front of him. He couldn't help but be attracted to her…it was his nature.

He stood and put on his façade, knowing he was attractive to this girl too. He couldn't call her a woman; she could have only been seventeen.

"Well hello there…didn't expect…some one to escape…" Sasuke said slowly as his eyes wandered up and down her body.

She blushed.

Too easy.

She may have been strong and experienced with fighting off jutsu but her social skills were lacking. Sakura probably would have scoffed.

_Sakura._

The name smacked him in the face and he felt guilt. He was already being over taken by lust again. Sasuke closed his eyes. He then smelt a familiar scent.

His eyes opened and saw that in a corner of the clearing was a blooming cherry tree. His eyes tingled and he closed them again and breathed in.

He heard the girl's feet move and he pulled out a kunai and ran her through. Her limp body fell to the ground and Sasuke looked up to the sky.

He then held the bloody weapon out on front of him and thought of all of Sakura's struggles. He then slowly and deliberately walked over to the tree.

When he reached it his chest stung with an emotion he wasn't used to. He then stuck the kunai into the tree and stood there as petals floated down.

"…for you…my Sakura…"

{Sakura}

That is the last straw. I am breaking out of here tonight!

.

Sakura was locked in a stone room…again. But this time would be her last. She didn't know what the Akatsuki wanted with her but she wasn't going to hang around to find out.

Sakura had been meditating for hours drawing in all her lost chakra. Finally, she felt refilled.

She stood, the white gown she had woken up in flowing around her. She wished she had more ninja like attire but it was better than nothing.

Somewhat…

Sakura put the palm of her hand to the stone wall and blew out. She then closed her eyes and pulled back her fist…

**BANG!**

A huge chunk of the wall flew out revealing a newly made dirt tunnel. Sakura smiled and waved away a cloud of dust. She was on her way.

{Deidara}

(In side Akatsuki meeting room)

"Listen, we need to do it no-"

**BANG!**

A thunderous crash rocked the whole room sending almost all the members flying.

"Mother Fuck of Damn-"Hidan swore up and down as a table crashed down on him.

Itachi, Pein, and Sasori all landed on their feet like cats. Deidara grabbed on to a stone chair and managed to land on his feet as well.

When Hidan recovered he threw a chair at the wall.

"What in all hells was that?"

Itachi quietly spoke.

"It seems our blossom has taken her leave…"

They all looked towards the door. Sasori leapt down and walked to the door but Pein held up a hand.

"Let her go…she will come back…on her own time…it's no longer Akatsuki business"

Deidara was close enough to here Sasori's muttering.

"What if it's not Akatsuki business _I'm _interested in?"

{Sakura}

She ran through the forest as quickly as she could. She was breathing rapidly and her feet hurt as they pounded into the ground.

Now there were a few problems with what she was doing.

she had no idea where she was

she had no idea where she was going

she wasn't sure when the last time she had been fed was

she felt like shit

Even as Sakura ran she felt her energy levels dropping. She started to slow down and her stomach lurched. She came to a halt and slid down to the ground, using a tree as support.

As she sat there panting she looked around. She was in a clearing and she smelt a familiar scent. Cherry blossoms.

She looked around the clearing to see a blooming cherry tree. She was about to look away when a glint caught her eye.

She frowned and slowly walked over to the tree. Her hospital like dress billowed around her, along with a shower of pink petals. When she reached the tree she saw a bloody kunai jutting out of it. The blood wasn't even completely dry yet.

She ran her fingers along it.

_I wonder what made this person do this…_

She looked at her slightly red fingers and sighed.

_Well, it has nothing to do with me._

Sakura then turned and walked away, the petals blowing behind her.

As she walked Sakura gave a sigh. She put her hand to her forehead and then stopped.

Her head band was gone.

Sakura lowered her eyes and put her hands to her face.

If anyone ever said the life a ninja was easy, she'd seriously hurt them.

{Anbu}

"I want Sakura found!"

The Anbu officer looked at the angry woman boiling at the desk.

"Ma'am, we're doing our best-"

"Well it's not good enough! Bring me back my apprentice!"

The Anbu nodded and then disappeared.

{Sasuke}

He and Karin had reached the base, along with Sasuke's army of brain washed prisoners. They were keeping a good distance just incase. Sasuke was frowning, confused. There was a huge hole on one of the outer walls.

Why?

Had Sakura already escaped?

Something was off.

"Karin…is she there?"

Karin had her fingers to her temples and was squinting. After a minute her face was solemn.

"Yes"

Sasuke grimaced and stood up. Funny…he couldn't sense her…

As he turned he didn't see the devilish grin in Karin's eyes.

Sasuke turned to his army then back to Karin.

"I'm going in alone…if I come into trouble I'll contact you"

Sasuke looked up at the sky. The sun was almost down.

"In a few minutes…we strike…"

{Sakura}

Sakura awoke under a tree. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was about to set. As she sat up she flared her chakra, to test how much she had left.

Sakura stretched her legs and a gust of wind made her dress billow. As she watched the white folds dance she experienced a flash back…

.

_Sakura sat in a room of flowers, sitting in her dream wedding dress. It was dazzling, studded with diamonds and a ten foot train. Her pink hair was tied back and strung with pearls._

_Kakashi stood behind her and kissed her cheek. Then she was handed a bouquet._

_It was the happiest day of her life._

_Kakashi stood and left and Sakura looked in the mirror, feeling as if she was in a dream._

_Then she heard the door open. There stood Naruto, looking handsome as ever. He strode toward her with out stretched arms but his smile was sad._

_ "Sakura…" he whispered, his thumb running over her lips._

_Sakura closed her eyes and her heart lurched._

_Naruto…oh god, how she had loved him…but now she was Sasuke's…_

_She was about to say so but Naruto's lips slowly descended on hers in the most amazing kiss. The held each other, explored each other's mouths…and it was wonderful._

.

Sakura awoke with a start. Why in Kami's name had she remembered that?

Sakura sat up and rubbed her head. Maybe there was a reason…

Then the remaining sunlight was blocked from her eyes.

Sakura looked up to see Leaf Village Anbu standing in front of her.

"Hey ugly"

Sakura's eyes widened and tears threatened. Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around her old comrade.

"Oh Sai…" she whispered into his shoulder.

Then Sakura was surrounded by Leaf Anbu.

"Captain…" one of them muttered.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. Sai could carry her home. Then she slowly let herself fall to sleep.

She didn't here Sai's last words.

"Some one find Captain Sasuke! Hurry!"

{Sasuke}

He held up his fingers, his new recruits at the ready.

Sasuke was ready to make his move.

Sasuke was ready to attack the most powerful shinobi on the planet.

In 5…

4

3

2…

"Captain!"

Sasuke whirled around to see an out of breath Anbu. He recognized him from his team. He was the fastest runner, there for this must important.

"What is it soldier?" he asked hastily. Did he not realize the stakes here?

"It's Sakura, sir! We've found her!"

**Hmm…should I end it here…eh, might as well go on…**

Sasuke's heart stopped, then thudded five times faster.

They had found her…

Then another fact dawned on him.

Sakura wasn't here…so why were they? Why had Karin said she was…did she want him dead?

"Thank you soldier…I'll be returning soon. Give me a few minutes."

"Very good sir" said the panting Anbu.

Sasuke slowly drew his sword and turned towards his victim.

"Karin" he said through clenched teeth.

She stood trembling slightly and attempted to look at him.

"I thought you would buy it…knowing _she _was involved…you'd never love me like you love _her._

Sasuke grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Did you want revenge? Did you want to kill me, Karin?" he snarled.

She struggled through his grip and coughed, her legs flailing.

"N, NO! I never would have killed you Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked.

Sasuke was slightly surprised but didn't show it.

"Then what did you want?" he shouted.

"I wanted you to think she was dead, so then you'd give your heart to me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he dropped Karin where she lay coughing.

He then disgustedly turned and didn't look back.

There he left Karin to die…too bad it didn't work out like that…

{Sakura}

Sakura awoke on a lab table but this time it was a familiar face.

"Tsunade-Chan!" she shrieked.

Sakura bolted up from the table and ensnared her god mother in a crushing hug.

"Sakura…" she whispered, hugging Sakura back.

When the two were done embracing Tsunade smiled.

"Some one's been very worried about you."

Sakura's heart flipped against her will.

_Sasuke…_

But then in walked Naruto, tears in his eyes. It seemed like he was always crying…

"Sakura…" he chocked then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I was so worried but they wouldn't let me leave…" he whispered into her hair.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back, inhaling his scent. Then Naruto pulled back and held Sakura at arm's length and looked her over.

"Sakura…did they do anything to you?" Naruto asked solemnly.

Sakura stiffened and looked down.

"Nothing that I haven't been through before…"

And sadly, it wasn't a lie. Then Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands.

"Sakura…there's something I need to ask you…"

{Sasuke}

Sasuke was rubbing his neck as he walked through the hospital. He then ran his fingers through his silky black hair as his footsteps made hollow echoing sounds. He then reached Sakura's room.

Sasuke took a deep breath and fingered the diamond ring he presented to her what seemed like eons ago. He then took a deep breathe. This was it.

He was going to ask Sakura to truly be his wife this time.

Sasuke swallowed and pushed open the door. What he found rocked him to the core.

Naruto was on one knee holding up a diamond of his own.

"Haruno, Sakura, will you be my wife?"

Sasuke felt his heart stop. He looked at Sakura and saw complete surprise on her face. She hadn't seen him yet…

Then she said something that made him die a little.

"Yes…" she whispered in the same voice that had whispered to him.

Naruto slipped the ring on her finger then swept her into his arms.

Then…they kissed.

And it was a real kiss, not just a little peck.

Sasuke had seen enough.

He slipped out as jealousy and hatred burned through his body. _**How dare they?**_

The ring he held in his hand burned as he shot fire into it.

Naruto would pay…dearly.

**(Later that evening…)**

Sasuke went to the apartment Sakura had been staying at and prayed she was still there. He walked up the stairs until he reached her room. He then softly rapped on the door.

{Sakura}

She was folding her things into a suitcase, ready to leave when a soft knock on the door made her pause. She softly called "coming", and walked to the door. When she opened it she was startled.

Sasuke stood in the door way, leaning against the door frame, as beautiful as ever. Suddenly Sakura's red silk gown seemed too short.

"Sakura…" he drawled slowly.

_Oh no…_

Sakura knew this was bad. Sasuke was smiling and pretending like they were old pals. This was never good.

Sakura took a small step towards the door. This didn't go unnoticed.

Sasuke's eyes darted to hers…his sharringan was activated.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you want but-"

"Sakura…you must be exhausted…no rest, no chakra…all that _sex_, you poor little thing" Sasuke said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Sakura froze. He knew…

"How…"

"Oh baby, I was there" he said smiling.

Sakura swallowed.

"It was rape-"

"**Don't **give me that…towards the end you were in control" Sasuke said, his black eyes scanning hers.

Then Sakura snarled.

"I don't have to explain any thing to you!" she spat.

She then attempted to slam the door but Sasuke stepped in and grabbed her waist. He then captured her lips with his, his tongue rolling over her lips.

She involuntarily moaned and for a moment…kissed back. Then, game over.

Sakura shoved him off with ungodly force that sent him flying to the wall. She then scornfully wiped her lips with her hand.

"You know _baby, _if you had loved me like this when we were married maybe I would've stuck around"

Now it was her turn to be the cat, and him the mouse.

"Now, get out!" she said lowly.

Sasuke picked him self up and brushed himself off. He then slowly proceeded to the door. But just before he left he spoke.

"You should know one thing about me by now Sakura…I love revenge"

****

**Well there you go! And thank you all so much for being so awesome. Now, a few things before I conclude this chapter.**

**The Akatsuki are not done with Sakura! And Sasuke is hell bent on reclaiming Sakura and he'll do anything to get her. Also, the plot is getting thicker and thicker!**

**And there will be some Sasuke Sakura love coming up. And what's up with Deidara? Oh, and don't forget Karin!**

**One last thing, if you are interested in being my beta let me know! You might be able to tell I need one.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again, my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Once again, sorry for the wait. Busy, as usual. Well, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. You have truly been wonderful. Well, here it is, chapter eleven.

.

.

.

Special Thanks to _–Gothic-Porcelain-_

.

.

.

This story is rated **M**

.

.

.

No More

{Sasuke}

He looked over his bed slowly, eyeing his assortment of weapons. He was going up against Wind style…and that did not complement his Lightning style. If he wanted to win he was going to have to use Fire style…

He picked up a couple summoning scrolls and his katana. Sasuke stood on his window sill, the cool night air blowing his hair back. His coal black eyes narrowed as he looked out across the village scanning Naruto's building.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, making a cracking sound in the silent night. Sakura would be there.

As Sasuke was about to leap out he heard a bird's call. He looked up to see a black bird swooping towards him. It landed on his outstretched arm. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took the scroll off its back.

He then lifted his arm and the bird flew away, disappearing in the night.

He suspiciously looked at the scroll, wondering if it was withholding any dangerous jutsu. After scanning it with his sharringan and detecting nothing he opened it.

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_This is a notification from the Akatsuki._

_You have been interfering with Akatsuki matters involving Sakura Haruno. As a former member and killer of the Eight Tails Jinjuriki we have decided not to act and give you a warning instead. Stop your protection of Sakura Haruno and there will be no further trouble. She is an important factor and must not be tampered with. If you continue to interfere there will be consequences. We respect you and wish for your return. Please do not make us act. _

_Madara_

Sasuke sneered at the letter and sent it into flames. He then looked out at Naruto's building and grimaced. Perhaps tonight wasn't the night to attack. Sasuke reluctantly stepped down and closed his window. He decided a hot shower would be best.

Sasuke angrily tugged at his hair and sighed. Naruto would pay for his actions. He would make sure of it.

Sasuke stepped into his bathroom and closed the door. He turned the water on and it hissed as steam shot out.

Sasuke then slowly stripped, his clothes gathering at his feet. Sasuke looked at his bare chest in the mirror, looked at the large purpling bruise on his chest from Sakura's punch. He dropped his gaze and shook his head. He then stepped into his scalding shower and sucked in when the hot water hit his skin. Sasuke put the palms of his hands to the wall of his shower, allowing the burning liquid to roll down his back.

He closed his eyes and dreamed Sakura was there beside him. Sasuke attempted to control his lust but he couldn't. His manhood stood erect, hot and throbbing at the thought of her bare, beside him. Sasuke grabbed his shaft with his hand and began furiously pumping his swollen cock. As Sasuke neared his sweet release he couldn't help but scream her name.

It echoed through the house along with his sorrowful screams.

{?}

The figure followed Sakura, fully intent on getting the job done. They tailed Sakura all through out the market, watching each and every item she slipped into her basket. As Sakura turned to go the figure threw a bomb filled with perfume and it exploded every where, impairing her sight and smell. As Sakura coughed through the pink cloud the figure slipped a ruby red apple into her basket and smiled, the sun shining off her glasses.

{Sakura}

She coughed as she ran and gulped in fresh air. Who in their right mind would go and throw perfume bombs? And in a local supermarket? What's the appeal?

Sakura coughed once more and waved her hand in front of her nose. In her angry daze she didn't notice she was passing the Uchiha mansion.

"I swear, now I reek of cheap perfume! Who would do that, honestly?" Sakura ranted, angrily stomping down the street. She stopped when she heard a voice.

"Actually, that's pretty expensive perfume"

She turned to see a shirtless Sasuke looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him and almost fainted when she saw he was leaning on a _shovel._ She then noticed he was in dirty jeans and there were fresh mounds of dirt around him.

"Sasuke…are you…_gardening_?" Sakura asked in awe.

Sasuke smirked and wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, me doing manual labor. Amazing, right?" he asked with a smile.

Sakura laughed in spite of her self.

As Sasuke leaned against the shovel it started to tip and finally it fell over, sending Sasuke to the ground.

Sakura laughed again and dropped her basket to go help him up. She knelt down beside him and giggled at the sight of him covered in dirt. She put her hand in his hair and sifted out the dirt and grit. She then looked down at him and he looked up at her and their eyes met. Sakura's mouth opened, a thousand things she wanted to say jamming up her throat. Sasuke gulped and a small blush was on his cheeks.

Sasuke slowly started to sit up, closing the gap between them. Sakura could smell his musky sent and the old spark that had been in their marriage reemerged. As his lips grew closer to hers she decided that one kiss wouldn't hurt.

But instead he went off to the side and sniffed her shoulder and grimaced. Sakura couldn't believe it. She had led her self to believe he wanted to kiss her…and she was about to let him.

She was lost in her own guilty thoughts but was pulled out when Sasuke spoke.

"Where did you pick up this perfume?" he asked, a strange looked on his face.

Sakura inwardly cringed.

"Some one threw a bomb filled with it at the market." She said quietly, hoping she wasn't blushing.

After a few seconds of silence Sakura rose, humiliated.

"I have to go" she rushed.

She retrieved her basket and quickly strode off.

{Sasuke}

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Sakura smelled…just like Karin's perfume. He had always hated it and that's what made him notice it. Why would someone throw a perfume bomb? It couldn't be her…could it?

Sasuke rose and swiftly walked into his house. Karin couldn't be alive…could she? He thought he had run her through with his sword…or had he simply dropped her?

Sasuke growled and sat down. Why? Why would she spray perfume?

As he brooded a thought hit him. That was a tactic she had used once before to apply a sedative, while unseen, to an enemy. So what had she used it for on Sakura, who was surely her target.

Not waiting to find out, Sasuke sprinted off.

{Sakura}

Sakura quickly stepped into her new home, grateful Naruto was away on a mission. She was sure he would puck up on her shame. Sakura set down her things and sat down, putting her hands to her face.

How could she give into weakness to quickly? And maybe even eagerly? It wasn't right. As she sat in moderate self loathing her stomach growled. Sakura looked over to her basket to see a ruby red apple. It seemed to glow with a strange shine.

Sakura picked it up and inspected it. She sniffed it and smiled. She then took a bite out of the apple.

{Karin}

She triumphantly sneered as she watched Sakura's mouth foam as she wreathed on the floor. It made her feel absolutely giddy when Sakura had collapsed. Karin smirked and giggled, then leapt from her tree branch to further her self from the scene.

{Sasuke}

He had a knot in his stomach as he scaled the stairs to Naruto's room. He busted through the door, unnecessarily considering it was unlocked, and gasped when he saw Sakura lying still on the floor.

He ran and knelt beside her and grimaced. Her eyes were half lidded and a thin trail of saliva had dribbled down her cheek.

"Sakura" he whispered as he lightly shook her shoulders.

She did nothing. Didn't even stir.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, louder this time.

Sakura did not respond.

"Sakura!" his cries were hysterical now, as he picked her up and shook her. When she continued to be unmoving Sasuke picked her up and sprinted out the door to the Hokage's tower.

As he ran he noticed Sakura grew continuously colder ad he pushed chakra into his legs, and he was nothing more than a blur now.

He finally reached the hospital and burst to the front desk. When the clerk saw Sasuke with an unconscious Sakura in his arms she gasped in surprise, then hit a large button on her desk.

"What is it?" a harsh voice crackled over the speaker.

The clerk spoke worriedly into a small microphone.

"M'lady, its Sakura!"

That was all that needed to be said. Sasuke felt the ground tremble slightly as Tsunade rushed into the room. When she saw Sasuke she immediately scowled but it was soon replaced by a look of worry.

She grabbed Sakura and rushed up the stairs. Sasuke immediately followed her.

"I never said you could follow me!" Tsunade barked after a few footsteps.

"I never asked for your permission" Sasuke growled, unwavering.

She sent him a death glare but did not argue. They quickly reached a room where Tsunade gently laid Sakura on a bed. She then hit a button on the wall.

"Gi'mme a vial of X-5 and a bucket, stat!" she commanded.

"A bucket?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Tsunade said nothing and grabbed the middle of Sakura's shirt in her fists and swiftly tore it.

Sasuke looked away, for some reason embarrassed. Soon a nurse walked in with a shot filled with a dark purple liquid, which Tsunade quickly administered.

After a few seconds Sakura bolted up coughing, then an awful gurgling sound came from her throat. Every one stepped back except for Tsunade and Sakura hacked up her stomach's contents, along with a few drops of blood.

"Where's my god damn bucket?" Tsunade raged.

After a few more vomit induced minutes, all was quiet. Sakura rested on her pillow, a little paler than usual, but fine over all. As Sasuke turned to go to her he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder, pulled out of the door, and held against the wall.

"How did you get her to take it?" Tsunade growled, her harsh voice a whisper.

Sasuke returned her growl with one of his own.

"I didn't make her take anything! I found her like that!" he spat.

She sneered angrily.

"Well isn't that a coincident? And just what were you doing around Sakura? Are you two not divorced? Or have you not heard of her recent engagement?" Tsunade finished sarcastically.

"You framing bitch! I did nothing! Except save her that is!"

Tsunade sighed and released him. She then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…that poison was a C class poison, easily detectable. Sakura would have immediately recognized it by it's distinct smell." Tsunade said lowly.

"But that doesn't make sense. How was she poisoned if she was able to detect it? You must have made a mistake. Maybe it only seems like-"

"No Sasuke, there were no mistakes." Tsunade whispered.

"Well the person who poisoned her must have-"

"No Sasuke…there is only one possible answer. Even if someone's aim was to kill Sakura, Sakura was the one in control. She knowingly poisoned herself."

{At the Uchiha Manor}

Karin waited impatiently for her love to come. Surely the wench was dead by now? Karin huffed and stood, pacing, as she had been for over an hour. Suddenly, she felt a presence. It was one she was familiar with. She distinctly remembered the person was very powerful. She whirled around but saw no one.

Karin narrowed her eyes and turned back around, only to be face to face with a kuni.

Her throat was swiftly cut and she was left to bleed on the steps of the manor as so man y had been before her. But not before a bow and a note were tied to her hand.

.

.

.

I'm sorry it's so short but a HUUUUUUUUUUGE part of the story is coming up, possibly in the next chapter, and believe me, it's going to be long. I hope you all are enjoying your selves. Please be kind.

.

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Super thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the reason I write. And to those of you who read and don't review…shame. Any ways, huge part of the plot here. Going to be a little death and a whole lot of Sak/Sas going on. Oh, and who enjoyed Karin getting killed? I did! It was only a matter of time folks. But to you Naruto lovers…I suggest reading no further. Any ways, here it is, chapter 12.

.

.

.

Rated **M**

.

.

.

Special thanks to _–Gothic-Porcelain- _**& **_Cheriblossem () __**& **__losermuch_

I would like every one to give _losermuch _a nice cyber round of applause for, not only reviewing all of the chapters, but also being the one to make the 300th review. You have her (and I say her because I do not know the specific gender and I'm sorry if I offend you) to thank for this nice long chapter and Sasuke action. Thank You!

Are you ready for a twist?

_._

_._

_._

**No More**

{Sasuke}

He sat on his couch, ignoring the now crumpled up paper lying beside him. He intertwined his hands and they rested on his mouth as he brooded. He was going to have to hire some one to clean the blood on his stairs. Perhaps a grounds keeper as well…he had been thinking of cleaning the place up.

He shook his head and his frown deepened. He was being distracted from more important thoughts. Sasuke turned to the note, acknowledging it for the first time since he'd read it over an hour ago.

He grimaced and picked it up and slowly undid the damage he done to it, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles. He read it once more.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_We warned you._

_Be ready for the consequences_

_Akatsuki_

Sasuke scowled and crumpled up the paper once more. When he had found the note on Karin's body he had thought she was the consequence but the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like Karin was merely the messenger.

Sasuke stood at his window andgrimaced. If that was so…how would they punish him?

Suddenly an Anbu appeared before him.

"Captain, there has been a murder…"

The next day the paper revealed the night's horrific incident.

**Hidden Leaf News**

**Top Story! SOON TO BE FITH HOKAGE FOUND MURDERED! **

**His fiancé is left heart broken. **

**Naruto Uzamake was found on his bed with a kunai in his chest by his no longer bride to be, Sakura Haruno. She attempted to perform medical healing but it was too late. Her neighbors found her attempting to transfer her life energy to him and had to be taken from the scene by force.**

"**We are doing everything possible to find the culprit and as soon as evidence is found, a team will be sent" stated Leaf official, Sasuke Uchiha, who was a team mate as well as a dear friend to Naruto.**

**Every one's favorite ninja and savior, known through out all the great ninja nations, will be buried in a week's time, due to investigations towards his death. He was going to be inaugurated as Fifth Hokage at the end of the year but now it seems it was only a sad dream. Please attend the international ceremony remembering this great ninja. How will we survive without our hyperactive ninja Naruto?**

{Sasuke}

He threw the paper down in out rage. How could they do this?

Sasuke swiped at a stray tear and gritted his teeth in rage. Most of it was at the Akatsuki, but some was at himself. Why was he grieving? He had plotted killing him himself not three days ago!

Sasuke growled and pick up a small table and smashed it into the wall, splintering it. When he looked down at the mess he frowned and muttered "Woops…"

He sighed and began picking up the pieces but then settled to burning it instead. Suddenly, as he watched the wood crackle in the flames something odd struck him. He picked up the paper and reread a line of the article.

"_Her neighbors found her attempting to transfer her life energy to him and had to be taken from the scene by force"_

Sasuke frowned, confused. He had never heard of that before. He recalled Tsunade and Kakashi attempting to restrain Sakura as she attempted to run back to Naruto. She was screaming something…what was it?

"_I can save him! I can save him! Take me, Dear God, take me! Let me save him! __**Please! Naruto-kun! NARUTO! **__"_

Sasuke grimaced, partially wishing he hadn't remembered that. Sasuke sighed and got to thinking…how was Sakura? He was surprised Tsunade let her out of the hospital so quickly when her excuse for allowing herself to be poisoned was "I was building up an amuntiy"

Sasuke sat up and walked out the door. He would go see her for himself.

He left the manor and looked up at the moon. It was almost full…just a sliver remained unilluminated. He gulped as he grew closer and closer to Naruto's apartment, a knot growing in his stomach.

_What if she doesn't want to see me?_ Sasuke thought meekly. Suddenly, he mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He was the play boy of the century and he was actually _caring _for a girl?

What was happening to him?

Sasuke shook his head and ascended the stairs. He quietly knocked but there was no response. He cleared his throat and knocked again, louder this time. This time he heard a voice, only it wasn't Sakura's. It was a male voice.

A primal sense of territorialism welled up inside him and made his chest puff up. Sasuke burst through the door, unnecessarily considering it was unlocked, to find Sakura curled up in Kakashi's lap, silently sobbing.

Sasuke stood there awkwardly, his heart still racing as he looked into Kakashi's eye as he looked up lazily as Sakura clutched his mesh shirt tightly, her face buried in his neck.

Sasuke had never seen his former sensei with out his vest on and he saw, to his horror, that he had a lithe body and sculpted abs.

He really hoped Sakura didn't notice.

Kakashi let go of Sakura's legs with one arm and supported her back with the other and held a finger to his lips, which Sasuke could not see through the mask. Sasuke gave a resentful, curt nod, and Kakashi looked back down at Sakura, who was now asleep.

He then carefully picked her up and put her down but her hands still clutched his shirt in a death grip. Kakashi then pried of her pale hands and Sakura gave a tiny moan but settled back into a sorrowful sleep. Sasuke starred at her, her pale body illuminate by the moon's light. It was almost painful looking at her beauty.

He was pulled from his explicit day dreams when Kakashi cleared his throat. Sasuke looked up and found he was nose to nose with Kakashi. Well, more like nose to chin since Kakashi had a few inches on him, which Sasuke did not like at all.

Both men then swiftly stepped outside and starred each other down.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Kakashi raised his visible silver eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, _I'm _supporting my friend in her time of need, and came to her at her request, what _you're _doing here, I'm still not sure of"

Sasuke's upper lip twitched in a fraction of a snarl.

"I…I came here to check on her…as…well" Sasuke finished weakly.

They both knew he was probably the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Well how kind of you" Kakashi said with a smile, but Sasuke could practically taste the malice in his voice.

So he decided to go for a low blow.

Sasuke put on a smile himself, then pretended to be puzzled.

"Kakashi…aren't you a bit…old to be staying with a young girl alone? I mean, you're what, ten twelve, fifteen years older than her? I mean, I understand the physical attraction, but isn't it a little cruel to be leading a young girl on? I wouldn't think you would stoop so low Kakashi. Taking advantage of her while she's grieving? Amateur." Sasuke finished, shaking his head.

Kakashi flushed, with embarrassment or anger, Sasuke wasn't sure. Kakashi's fists balled up at his sides and he stood up straight, gaining even more length on Sasuke.

"Not that it's your business, _Sasuke _', he spat "but Sakura asked for me to come to her. And another piece of information you should know is while you were married Sakura came to _me _when you refused to give her love, or when you were entertaining yourself with other women. And let's just say, I satisfied her _every _need, at her request. So if your argument is that _I'm _the one leading Sakura one, you're wrong" he finished, his voice strained.

Sasuke twitched, his temper flaring. Then he noticed the pain in Kakashi's voice when he said his last sentence. Did he not want to be just a back up? Well, Sasuke couldn't care less.

Sasuke sneered, his pearly white teeth showing.

"Well, _Kakashi, _notice, she always came running back to _me_. You are nothing more to her than a source of entertainment" Sasuke snarled out.

Kakashi stiffened, then he started trembling. Sasuke thought he was about to attack him when they both heard a meek voice.

"Kakashi…Kakashi…"

Sakura's weak call made both men freeze.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, something like a smile mocking him from underneath his mask, as he slipped back inside the house.

Sasuke remained on the step, absolutely livid. How dare he?

Sasuke looked at the door one last time and felt a pang of sorrow.

Sasuke slowly walked down the stairs and as he walked back to the manor, cold and alone he promised himself something.

He was going to win Sakura back and this time he was going to do it right.

{Sakura}

She awoke on Kakashi, his breathing alerting her he was still asleep. She ran her fingers through her pink hair and over her cheek, and she felt an imprint on her cheek of Kakashi's mesh shirt.

She slowly and gingerly sat up, careful not to wake him. She sighed sadly, her throat tightening up as she thought of Naruto.

Her one true, dear friend, gone forever. And for what? Why had had he been killed?

Sakura frowned. Sasuke was Anbu captain which meant all information involving the case was passed to him. He had to know something.

Sakura walked to her bathroom and stripped. She then took a quick shower and dressed in her normal attire, not bothering with ninja gear. As she was about to leave her room, she saw a thin stiletto knife Naruto had given to her.

She was seeing Sasuke…

Sakura picked up the knife and slipped it in to her thigh strap, and pulled her skirt down over it.

As she was about to walk out the door she heard a voice.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura whirled around to see Kakashi lounging on the couch, but as she looked into his face she could see something strange hidden there.

"I'm going to Sasuke to see what he knows about who killed Naruto" Sakura stated. She saw no reason to lie.

As she said Sasuke's name a strange look crossed her ex-sensei's face. Before Sakura could blink Kakashi was in front of her, pressing his chest to hers, pinning her to the door.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed.

He ran his hands across her cheek and leaned in close to her. Sakura's breaths became shallow. What was going on?

She really didn't want to hurt him, but she would.

Kakashi leaned in and his lips touched hers, the thin fabric of his mask the only thing between there skin touching.

Sakura put her palms flat to his chest and he groaned.

He must have gotten the wrong message.

Sakura pushed chakra into her arms and shoved, sending Kakashi flying back. She then stood, infuriated.

"Kakashi, you're my friend and I love you, but if you don't get your act together, next time, I'll be serious!" she threatened.

She then turned on her heel and walked out, leaving a groaning Kakashi in her midst.

Sakura hurried to Sasuke's, anticipation welling in her stomach.

As she entered the gates her breath hitched. Sakura ran up the steps and banged on the door. She then put her hands behind her back and tapped her foot.

After what seemed like infinity the door opened.

Sasuke looked at her and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sasuke, tell me everything you know about who murdered Naruto!" Sakura pleaded, grabbing his hands.

He looked at me with a mixture of awe and confusion.

Sakura was losing patience.

"Sasuke, please!" she cried.

He looked flustered and he beckoned her in.

As Sakura walked in she gasped. There were paintings on the walls and the walls were no longer just grey and white. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at her with a look she couldn't quite place. Sakura broke the trance first.

She looked at a corner that looked strangely empty.

"Wasn't there a table there?" she asked.

Sasuke made a face and looked away.

"Um, no" he said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She then joined Sasuke at a table, which Sakura did not recognize.

After attempting to restrain herself, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why all the…renovations?" she asked. She was going to say colors but thought better of it.

Sasuke looked dead at her.

"You" he said quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I don't…understand" she muttered, the old blush she used to get whenever they were together returning.

Sasuke stood and shoved the table aside, so there was nothing between them. Sakura's heart began to pound with adrenaline. Her hand slowly went down her thigh until she could feel the shape of her knife.

"Sakura, I love you! I…I love you so much it hurts!" Sasuke groaned, clutching his chest.

Sakura trembled with fear. He must be on something.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, and I see you aren't well, so I'll just-"

"NO!" he screamed grabbing her arm when she tried to get up with strength she never knew he had and threw her onto the couch.

Sakura was terrified now, as Sasuke stood above her with a face of passion she never knew he possessed.

Her hand now trailed up her skirt until she could feel the hilt of her weapon. As she was about to draw it Sasuke threw himself on top of her, grabbing her arms.

"Take me seriously!" he roared.

_Strange, _Sakura thought, _I can't smell any alcohol._

Sakura had learned that when ever in the clutches of a drunk or enraged man to always stay calm and listen to them.

So Sakura swallowed and calmed her nerves, steadying herself.

"Okay, I'm listing" Sakura said quietly.

That seemed to calm Sasuke down a bit. He closed his eyes and began speaking in a shaky voice.

"Sakura…I…I screwed up…big. I let you go. That was the biggest mistake I ever made Sakura" he said. He opened his eyes to see if Sakura was still listening.

Sakura didn't have to pretend to be interested now. She starred at Sasuke in silence, her heart pounding in her chest. She was surprised he couldn't hear it banging against her chest.

Seeing no protest, Sasuke continued.

"When you left me…it was like a reality check. The biggest slap in the face possible. I couldn't stop thinking about you! I realized…how disgustingly horrible I treated you. Sakura, you have always been there for me…and I don't know how I forgot that"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was what she had dreamed of all those years…but now? Did she really want to hear it?

"Sasuke…why? Why did it take me leaving you to realize how much I loved you?" Sakura whispered, anger entering her voice.

He looked down, ashamed.

"I…I don't know…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them, attempting to control her anger.

Sasuke seemed to sense this.

"Sakura…could you…could you love me again? I'll change! I promise! We can go out when and where ever you like! I'll never look at another woman again! I haven't slept with anyone since you left!"

"You mean, after I found you with Ino, when you told her we had already split up?" Sakura asked maliciously.

Sasuke paled and gulped, then he looked down shamefully.

"Sakura…I…I know I never told you this, or even showed it, but the only reason I came back…was for you. I, I think I've always loved you…since you tried to stop me from leaving six years ago" Sasuke finished quietly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and spoke.

(To those of you who do not read the manga, sorry for the spoiler)

"Sasuke, do you remember when I left to kill you? I had my poisoned kunai ready, but before I had a chance, after I said I loved you, you attacked me? Sasuke…I would have died. And even after that…after that betrayal, when I found an opening…when I could have killed you…I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. And I knew that you would kill me, given the chance, but I still didn't do it. That's what true love is Sasuke. Say Sasuke, you could kill me…couldn't you? You can do what I never could. You could kill me" Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke starred at her in horror, knowing her words were true. He probably could kill her now, after all he said.

He leaned in, so that his lips moved against her neck.

"Then teach me Sakura…teach me how to truly love…"

And that's all it took.

{Narrator}**Lemon**

They crashed into each other, molding into each other's bodies. Sasuke captured Sakura's mouth in desperate, hungry kisses. Sakura enthusiastically obliged and opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip.

He moaned and their tongues intertwined, as they re-explored each other's mouths. Sasuke picked up Sakura and propped her on his waist. She then grabbed fist fulls of his silken hair as they kissed, moaning into his mouth.

They then crashed into a wall and Sasuke's hands roamed up and down her legs.

Suddenly he stopped as he felt the knife on her thigh. He then swiftly pulled it out and tossed it aside, not paying it any attention.

They struggled up the stairs, as they refused to pry theirs mouths apart, except for the occasional breath of air.

When they finally reached the bedroom Sasuke threw Sakura down and began nipping at her neck. His tongue then began to move in circles as he made his way down to the hem of her shirt.

When his lips met the fabric he sat up and grabbed her shirt in his fist and in one quick yank, her shirt was no more.

He looked at Sakura's blushing face as her hands reached for his chest. Her hands parted his shirt and it hung loose on his hips. She then slowly ran her hand sup and down his chest, biting her lip in bliss.

Sasuke gently grabbed one of her hands and slowly guided it down his body and to the top of his pants.

He then slowly led her to the zipper, which she quickly dealt with. After prying of his pants you could clearly see the bulge in his shorts.

Sakura cupped it gently and felt it throb in her hands. Sasuke moaned as she slipped her hand into his boxers and slowly massaged his swollen member.

Sakura then took her hand out and sat up so she could kiss him again. As they kissed Sasuke expertly unhooked the back of Sakura's bra, and it slipped of her shoulders, revealing her pert mounds.

Sasuke cupped them in his hands and smiled at how perfectly they fit. His fingers pinched her hardened nipples, earning a small gasp from Sakura.

He then gently pushed her back down and straddled her. Sasuke slowly lowered his head over one of her breasts and took it in his mouth. Sakura moaned and pulled his free hand on to her unoccupied tit and helped him squeeze it.

Sasuke rolled her hardened bud around his mouth, suckling on it like a babe. He then took it in his teeth and gingerly nibbled on it, causing Sakura's moans to escalate.

He then switched to her other breast and gave it the same attention.

Sasuke sat up and liked his lips as he looked down at Sakura as she rubbed her sore breast. She looked up at him from under pink lashes and moaned, "Sasuke…"

A low, primal growl came from his throat as he fumbled with the buckles on her skirt. He then quickly puller off her shorts and smiled, seeing her under wear.

He put his fingers under her belly button and slowly lowered it until it was hanging in the hem of her panties. Sasuke then pulled them off her long pale legs and bit his lip as he starred down at her pink patch.

Sasuke put a finger into Sakura and felt her wet, hot sex throb. Sakura gave a shaky breath and balled up the sheets in her fists. Sasuke then began rhythmically pumping his finger into her. Soon he added another, then one more. Sakura moaned and just before she hit her sweet release, Sasuke pulled out.

"Not yet, love" he cooed, sucking on his drenched fingers.

Sasuke then lowered his head as Sakura spread open her legs. He inhaled her scent and slowly ran his tongue over her sex, savoring her taste. After licking her clean Sasuke sat up to find a strange look in Sakura's eyes. She grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over, so that she was straddling his legs.

Sakura then violently ripped off his remaining clothing with force and starred down hungrily as she released Sasuke's trapped member. Sakura gently wrapped her hands around it and started pumping. Sasuke began thrusting his hips to Sakura's beat and gave a long, lustful moan. His pre-cum began dribbling down Sakura's hands, and she stopped, just before Sasuke could release his seed.

She looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Not yet, love"

Sasuke smiled and leaned back. Sakura had never been this playful or controlling.

He watched as she lowered her head over his cock and felt her swirl her tongue around it. He reached down and grabbed her hair, anchoring her over his crotch.

He thrust into her and was about to cum when, once again, she wouldn't let him.

Sasuke was so sex deprived her grabbed his member and was about to release himself when Sakura grabbed his hands and whispered, "Let's get started."

Sasuke smiled as she straddled him, her sex hovering just above him. He then grabbed her hips and impaled her with his swollen cock. She gave a whimper but began to bounce on top of him.

Sasuke immediately began a slow rhythm of thrusts but it soon became frantic. Sasuke felt her tighten around him and Sakura could feel him throb inside her. She grabbed her breasts and screamed as Sasuke hit her sweet spot, and realized he had cum as well. She felt his hot seed splash inside her and she tried to steady her breathing.

She felt Sasuke flip her over so that her stomach was on the bed. Sakura got on her hands and knees and gave a small moan when she felt Sasuke position himself at her anal. She then cried out when he pushed inside her and pain erupted through her body.

It soon subsided when she felt Sasuke slow down in response to her cries, and pain soon melted away to pleasure.

Sasuke thrust his hips in and out of Sakura as fast and hard as he could, and soon she was covered in his essence.

Sasuke came and collapsed on Sakura and they both lied there panting.

"More" he heard Sakura gasp.

Sasuke sat up, his groin burning, as he looked at Sakura, shinning and covered in his cum. She lied on her back and pulled her legs back. Sasuke barely controlled him self as he positioned his penis at her fiery entrance. He impaled Sakura once more, taking pleasure as he watched the pink and black hairs mesh.

Sakura bucked her hips on to Sasuke so hard; he had to grab her ass to make sure he stayed in. Soon they were both bucking into each other with bruising force.

Finally, they both hit their release and screamed.

As Sakura lied there, panting, Sasuke gave a few final thrusts, then collapsed down beside her. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, and that's how they stayed through out the night.

{Sakura}

She awoke to find Sasuke lying beside her. Sakura smiled and reflected on yesterdays events. She never thought she'd find herself in this bed again…let alone happy about it.

A sudden change in Sasuke's breathing alerted Sakura that he was awake.

"Hey baby" she cooed as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

When he opened his eyes they widened, like he couldn't believe she was there.

"So it wasn't a dream" he whispered.

Sakura frowned,

"Do you regret that?" she asked nervously.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Never"

After taking a shower, with Sasuke, Sakura headed down to Tsunade to have a check up.

After she relayed the night events to her God mother, she was enraged, but after Sakura defended Sasuke, and said he'd changed, she softened up.

So now Sakura sat on a hospital bed, awaiting her report. She gulped when Tsunade came in with a grave face.

"Sakura…there's something you need to know"

{Sasuke}

The messenger came not thirty minutes after Sakura left. Sasuke had quickly dressed and hurried to the hospital to see what the emergency was.

When he reached the room he saw Tsunade and Sakura both silent as the dead. Sakura sat on a bed, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Sasuke" Tsunade greeted, and beckoned him to sit.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked urgently.

Tsunade held up a hand.

"I'm getting there, but first I need to tell you something about medical ninjas."

"I don't see-"

"Shut up and you will! Now, medical ninjas, especially experts, are not usually affected by illnesses. This can include food poison, colds, head aches, any thing small like that. Now, our bodies don't immediately get rid of the illness, but postpone its effects. This can let the illness take its course and go with out the med. Nin even knowing it was there" Tsunade said.

Sasuke was still puzzled but said nothing.

"How ever, if it is a long term illness like an H.I.V. or cancer or something like that it works differently.

Sasuke stiffened at the deadly illnesses she listed and starred at Sakura, who refused to look at him.

"How does it work?" he asked quietly.

"Our bodies will attempt to fight it band we won't know about it, _unless _a traumatic experience or rigorous activity weakens the immune system just enough to let some thing slip"

Sasuke nodded and his eyes kept darting form Tsunade to Sakura.

"Now, I'm going to tell you, Sakura's body has been holding off these effects and she probably wouldn't know what was happening to her for about a month."

Sasuke was still utterly confused.

"Will she be okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, it's not life threatening in the least" Tsunade said.

"Then I don't understand why-"

"Sakura's pregnant" Tsunade said.

Sasuke's whole being felt like a weight had been lifted. He smiled and leaned back, attempting to take in the news. He was about to leap over to Sakura but the look on Tsunade's face told him other wise.

He gulped and stilled.

"What, is it not Uchiha?" he asked, slight panic rising.

"No, it's Uchiha…" Tsunade said, trailing off.

"Then why are you-"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke whirled around to Sakura who was just now acknowledging him. Her lips parted and spoke words that took a moment to understand.

"It's Itachi's"

.

.

.

R. & R.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all, my lovelies. I loved all of your wonderful, _surprised _reviews. Hmm,hmm. I must say I am very happy with my little…plot twist. I hope you all were pleasantly surprised. Since you can't hear my voice, I'll just tell you, that was sarcasm. Well, why don't we find out how Sasuke took the news, eh?

.

.

.

Special Thanks to: _-Gothic-Porcelain- _

.

.

.

**No More**

There was a sickening silence. Tsunade swallowed, as she looked at Sasuke's stricken face. She had never seen such misery before. His expression was one of revoltion, loathing, sorrow and fear.

She sighed and felt the need to drown her feelings with a few bottles of Saki. Suddenly Sasuke spoke.

"How soon can she get an abortion?" he choked out.

At that Sakura snapped out of her sorrowful stupor.

"We can't kill it" she whispered fiercely. Sasuke looked taken back.

"Sakura…it's not a baby yet. It's a tumor. A monster. A parasite. Let's do the world a favor and be done with it" Sasuke pleaded.

"It's not the baby's fault! If we love it and take care of it, nothing bad will come of it!" Sakura cried out, her hands holding her stomach even though there were no physical signs of pregnancy.

"It will receive no love from **me"** Sasuke spat.

Sakura gaped, surprised at Sasuke's level of hate towards an unborn child.

"How can you say that?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke sputtered and pulled at his hair.

"Sakura, are you _**completely insane? **_How can you even consider loving this thing? **It. Is. Itachi's. **This is not our child!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes wild.

"It's still only a baby" Sakura argued, her voice rising in pitch.

_**"He raped you, you stupid girl! He forcibly had sex with you!" **_Please, _**please, **_listen to me! No good will come from this child!" Sasuke screeched, his wild hair flying.

Sakura sat back, shell shocked. Sasuke starred back at her coldly. The Sasuke she had seen the previous night was gone, and the cold, hateful Sasuke was back.

"Tsunade, what say you?" Sasuke asked, attempting to get a grip on his sanity.

Tsunade sighed and took her weight off the wall and sighed again. As Hokage she was use to making tough decisions so this didn't faze her…that much. If it was some one other than Sakura, the decision would have been easier.

She took a deep breathe, breathing in that strange hospital smell. One she smelt of often now…

"Sakura," she began.

The pink haired kinoichi looked up.

"I…agree with Sasuke. This baby is not his…in fact, it's Itachi's. A child that came from a brutal raping. Sakura…let's just be rid of it. After you've recovered Sasuke can give you a child. He's willing, I'm sure."

With that she gave a pointed look at Sasuke, who gave a stiff nod.

"Sakura, this child would grow up ridiculed and wouldn't be happy. Please…do this for it"

Sakura starred wide eyed at them both. She did not believe in unjustly taking a life, and that included taking away the chance of life.

"Sasuke and Itachi have a striking resemblance! No one would know!" Sakura pleaded.

Tsunade looked down and shook her head, and let Sasuke regain his position as Sakura's competitor.

"How could you ask this of me? Pretend that _**bastard's **_child is _**mine?**_! Sakura, you're being selfish." Sasuke cried harshly.

Sakura swallowed and screwed her eyes shut. What should she do?

{Deidara}

"Deidara, where are you going?"

The blonde terrorist turned around to face his partner.

"Oh, just…out, hmm"

The puppeteer narrowed his eyes but didn't object, and a good thing too, because Deidara would have gone out any ways.

"Hurry back" he growled.

Deidara rolled his eyes and laughed and proceeded to walk out of the compound. When he was outside he looked up at the sky and shielded his one visible eye. Dark clouds were swirling and surrounding the sun.

"Looks like a storms coming, hmm" he said and chuckled to himself as he set out towards his destination.

{Sasuke}

"AAAUGH!"

He screamed and smashed his head into the wall. Sakura had said she would consider an abortion…but that wasn't good enough!

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. He didn't want to have to resort to this…but he would. He would.

Sasuke stood and straightened his back and smoothed his hair. He then looked in the mirror.

"_Sasuke and Itachi have a striking resemblance!" _

His hair had grown longer, it's true, but they didn't look similar…did they?

He took a kunai and sliced through his hair until it regained its usual length then he sighed.

If you wanted a job done you had to do it yourself.

He turned to his closet and slid open the secret door that held his black uniform. He pulled on a black cloak and grabbed his katana.

He would rid Sakura of the monster himself.

{Sakura}

She sat by the river, starring at her own pained expression. She had been there for hours so she never noticed when the sun slipped down and the moon took its place.

She didn't know what to do…

She screwed her eyes shut. Oh, how she loathed Itachi. How she hated him!

But even after the awful things he did to her…she still remembered the sad look in his eyes. That pained sorrowful look…

She stood up abruptly. How could she feel pity for that man after what he did to her?

But even so…she did.

Confused and hurt, Sakura turned on her heel and walked away. Only then did she notice the darkness.

_Wow…the night really snuck up on me…_

Sakura started at a slow pace but she stopped after a few steps. Some one was following her.

She swallowed but continued walking but soon the person was closing in on her. She stopped and flared her chakra menacingly and waited.

Suddenly the whistle of kunai made her whip around as she dodged several projectiles.

Then a figure stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. She couldn't see who they were because of their dark apparel.

Sakura squinted then gasped as the figure slowly revealed their chakra.

She knew who it was!

"No, do-"

Suddenly a punch to the stomach made her black out, but before she went she ruefully spat out her assailant's name.

"Damn you…Deidara…"

{Sasuke}

After deliberation (and a few drinks) Sasuke decided to try talking to Sakura one last time.

He set out to find her only to be pulled off the ground by Kakashi.

"Where is she?" he howled at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to free himself but Kakashi was having no such thing.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Kakashi!" he growled.

Then Lee ran up to Kakashi and stopped, panting.

"Sir, it wasn't him! We found an explosive that we believed belonged to the Akatsuki!"

Kakashi let Sasuke go and turned his attention to Lee.

Sasuke stood up, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

Kakashi turned to him and looked at him angrily.

"Sakura has been taken…again…"

Sasuke's world reeled.

XXXXXX

I am so sorry! I know it has been months, but guys, you don't even know…I swear to you, the next chapter will be long and soon. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me…and please, review.

I love you guys and I'm sorry!


End file.
